A Forced Marriage
by ksewl31
Summary: [for Hunhan Indonesia YAOI FF giveaway] Sehun, si ketua dewan siswa sekaligus perwaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya dipaksa menikah dengan seorang anak tukang kayu dari China untuk balas budi. Tapi siapa yang sangka orang 'jaim' seperti Sehun ternyata punya sisi "buas" yang lain? "Ingat, ya! Ini hanyalah pernikahan palsu dan aku mempertahankannya karena, argh!" [YAOI!HUNHAN!17 !]
1. Why Should I?

A Forced Marriage

M-Rated, PG-17, YAOI (Hunhan; Baekyeol slight)

Genre: SchoolxMarriage Life, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?), Comedy, Smut

Length: Chaptered

Dedicated For: Hunhan Indonesia YAOI FF Giveaway

Author: KSewl31

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan

Support Cast: Find out soon!

Are you ready?

KSewl31 Present:

 **Chapter 1: Why Should I?**

" **Oh Sehun yang populer di sekolah, begini ya ternyata kalau di rumah?"**

Luhan membuka matanya. Seberkas cahaya dari celah jendela menusuk tajam ke arah matanya. Ia mengerjap, menerka-nerka apakah ia tahu kamar ini sebelumnya.

Iapun melihat ke sekitar, mendapati seorang pria berkulit albino dengan dada telanjang tidur membelakanginya. Oh Sehun.

Luhan tahu, ia harusnya tidak kaget dan membiasakan diri. Bangun di samping Oh Sehun. Seperti ini.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya yang masih dihiasi bunga-bunga khas pengantin baru yang wangi. Duduk sebentar, merentangkan kaki seraya melakukan stretchingpaginya. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia dapat terbangun di sisi Oh Sehun.

Tuxedo pengantin, kue yang besar, gelas-gelas bir, ucapan selamat dan tetesan airmata haru dari semua orang. Pernikahannya tadi malam.

Dan, em, malam pertama yang aneh.

Oke, Luhan akui malam pertama mereka adalah yang paling aneh dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Tidak ada tawa canda, seks yang menggairahkan, atau hal lainnya yang biasa dilalui pengantin-pengantin lain. Lebih tepatnya, malam pertama yang harusnya dinantikan dan tak terlupakan itu diisi dengan kecanggungan.

 _"Em, hai? Sepertinya sekarang kita akan jadi sangat dekat, ya?" sapa Luhan dengan senyuman hangatnya. Oh Sehun hanya meliriknya dari belakang sofa apartment yang ayahnya belikan. Sehun berdiri, mengambil langkahnya dan merentangkan tubuhnya di ranjang king-sized putih mereka. Luhan mulai gugup._

 _"K-kau tidak mau membersihkan diri dulu?" tanyanya lagi, tanpa basa-basi. Jujur saja, hanya untuk berbagi tempat tidur, pria itu sudah sangat enggan, apalagi dengan orang jorok seperti Oh Sehun?_

 _"Cerewet." balas pria albino itu singkat._

 _"-^- Itu karena kau bisa mengotori ranjang kita,"_

 _"Kita? Siapa? Kita!? Maksudmu aku? Siapa bilang kita akan tidur bersama? Kau akan tidur di sofa itu," tunjuk Sehun._

 _Luhan melotot. "Yang benar saja-^-"_

 _"Memangnya aku bercanda?" ujarnya. Ia membuka tuxedo pengantinnya, menggantungnya di belakang pintu dan masuk ke kamar mandi._

 _"Ya! Oh Sehun—"_

 _'Sehun mandinya lama juga,' pikir Luhan. Ia pikir Sehun adalah orang yang mandinya cuma semenit-dua menit, mengingat wajah Sehun yang lucu seperti kucing dan, ya, tidak suka air._

 _BLAM._

 _Sehun keluar kamar mandi dengan separuh bagian bawah tubuhnya ditutupi handuk putih. Baru kali ini, Luhan melihat kulit asli albino Sehun tanpa diterpa mentari sekalipun, ditambah lagi abs-nya yang mulai terbentuk, bagian dadanya!_

" _Sehun, kenapa kau banting pintunya?"_

" _-^- Itu terserah padaku. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, sih?"_

" _Dan kenapa kau bertelanjang dada seperti ituuu~ pakai bajumu!"_

" _Hanya ada sebuah ac. Panas... di kamarku biasanya acnya tiga," -^- Luhan terdiam. Rumahnya di China bahkan tidak dilengkapi sebuah ac sekalipun. "Hei, karena ini adalah apartment yang di belikan ayahku, ini adalah apartmentku," sambungnya. "Dan, aku punya beberapa aturan yang harus kau tepati,"_

 _Luhan mengerjap. Orang ini, kenapa aneh sekali, sih?_

" _Aturan pertama. Ini adalah pernikahan terpaksa, artinya, pernikahan palsu. Kau tidak boleh mengenalku di sekolah, ya, pura-pura tidak kenal juga boleh, lah. Tapi bukan berarti di rumah kau mengenalku. Itu juga tidak. Tidak ada satupun orang di sekolah yang boleh tahu akan pernikahan ini. Bisa hancur nanti orientasiku sebagai ketua dewan siswa. Termasuk guru-guru sekalipun. Jangan pernah mencariku, telepon atau apalah kecuali darurat,"_

" _Tapi aku sudah menceritakannya pada Baekhyun," ujar Luhan._

" _Ya, kecuali sahabat bodohmu itu, lah. Aku tidak ambil pusing," katanya. Lagipula ia berpikir bahwa ia juga lupa memberitahu Chanyeol, sahabatnya. "Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai perempatan dekat sekolah, disuruh ayahku. Tapi selebihnya, kau bisa jalan sendiri,"_

" _Tidak usah, aku bisa jalan kaki dari rumah," balas Luhan._

" _Baguslah. Dua, jangan melarang satu sama lain untuk pacaran atau berhubungan seksual dengan orang lain, kecuali itu mengganggu," lanjutnya. "Tiga, aku akan tidur di sisi kiri. Kita akan membagi batas tempat tidur dan kuharap tidurmu tidak merepotkan-^- Empat, jangan paksa aku untuk berbicara kalau aku tidak mau,"_

 _Dan masih ada ratusan syarat aneh lainnya. Oh Sehun itu benar-benar aneh. Aneh dari apa yang diekspektasikannya pada Oh Sehun yang menjadi idola seluruh sekolah._

" _Sehun, tapi kau benar-benar akan membiarkanku tidur di sofa?"_

" _-^- Dengar, ya. Aku tidak melakukan yang namanya tidur satu ranjang dengan orang asing. Mengerti?"_

Sehun bangun belakangan, melihat sebelahnya sudah bangun terlebih dulu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyesuaikan keadaan sejak ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke apartment ayahnya.

Sehun mencium badannya. Masih wangi. Tanpa mandi, ia berdiri dan segera mengambil tas dan kemejanya. Terlalu malas untuk sekolah, sebenarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Rapat dewan siswa dimulai lima menit lagi dan ia baru bangun sekarang. Sebagai seorang dewan siswa yang baik, atau, yang diidolakan banyak orang, Sehun tak ingin imagenya hancur hanya karena ia telat bergabung dalam rapat.

Sehun berjalan sambil memasang kemejanya yang masih berantakan. Beruntung, apartment ayahnya ini tidak dibatasi pintu apapun kecuali kamar mandi sehingga –untuk orang yang sangat terburu-buru seperti Sehun sekarang ini, tidak merepotkan.

Tunggu. Sehun mencium sesuatu dari ruang makan. Baunya lezat, sangat lezat. Ia menemukan seseorang berambut cokelat madu yang membelakanginya, terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu. Luhan.

"Sehun? Pagi! Duduklah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapannya untukmu!"

Sehun terdiam. "Mungkin aku lupa menyebutkannya padamu. Aku tidak makan makanan dari orang lain, maksudku, selain orang-orang tertentu saja. Aku tidak terbiasa makan masakan yang seperti itu. Jadi tidak usah repot-repot memasakkanku atau ya, membelikanku makanan atau hal yang sejenis itu,"

"T-tapi aku sudah memasaknya— ini punyamu dan ini punyakku,"

"Ya, kau bisa makan keduanya,"

Luhan melongo. Menatap orang yang sedang memakai sepatu putih itu dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa orang itu begitu aneh. Dan, tega.

"Kalau kau mau berangkat, hanya kunci pintunya dan pembantuku akan masuk kesini dan merapikan kamar ini nanti. Tidak usah khawatir,"

Luhan memakan sarapannya, dan membereskan kamarnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun.

'Sehun bahkan tidak bilang kalau ia berangkat,' pikirnya.

Tapi, kemudian, satu ide muncul ke dalam pikirannya.

' _Bibi pembersih kamar, silakan makan! Semoga kau menyukainya~"_ tulis Luhan di secarik kertas. Lalu ia menempelkannya pada tudung saji di meja makan mereka, yang menaungi sarapan yang ia buat.

" _Dari minimarket, ke kiri, lalu kau ambil kanan. Kiri lagi lalu lurus dan perempatan... dari situ sudah dekat sekolah"_

"Ya. Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai, Chanyeol," ujar Sehun memutus telepon. Tahu jalannya akan sesulit ini, ia pasti tak akan menyutujui ide ayahnya untuk memilih tempat tinggal di apartment itu. Biasanya, hanya dengan langsung keluar kompleks mewah dan ambil lurus sudah akan sampai di sekolahnya.

Merepotkan.

" _Apa? Tidak, Appa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya,"_

" _Sehun, dengarkan Appa,"_

" _Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tak kukenal, Appa,"_

" _Sehun, kau sudah semakin besar dan kau adalah satu-satunya penerus perusahaan ini. Tolong, mengertilah,"_

" _Tapi, Appa... kenapa harus anak seorang anak tukang kayu yang bahkan, uh, beda negara dari kita?"_

" _Jadi, waktu Appa pergi ke China dan sedang melihat-lihat proyek di sana, ada seorang jahat yang hampir menusuk ayah dengan pisau,"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Tepat sebelum ia melakukannya, muncullah si tukang kayu ini,"_

" _Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

" _Tertusuk,"_

" _Demi Appa?"_

" _Ya. Yang lebih lagi, dia tidak mau di bayar sekalipun diluar uang medisnya,"_

" _Gila! Dia bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya cuma-cuma!"_

" _Maka itu, Appa berjanji akan menikahkanmu dengan anaknya sepuluh tahun dari kejadian itu, kebetulan, malah, ternyata anaknya bisa berbahasa Korea dan sekolah di sini karena beasiswa,"_

" _Tapi Appa, tetap saja—"_

" _Percayalah. 'Dia' adalah orang yang baik, dan sepuluh tahun itu adalah waktu yang lama, Sehun. Kau bisa bersiap-siap,"_

Sehun menghela napas.

Itu sepuluh tahun silam. sebelum ia menjadi anak yang nakal dan pembangkang seperti sekarang ini. Jauh dulu sebelum kejadian brengsek beberapa tahun lalu yang terjadi diantara ia dan ayahnya.

Mungkin kalau ayahnya memohon-mohon padanya seperti saat itu sekarang ini, mungkin kalau ayahnya memaksakan pernikahan itu sekarang, ia hanya akan menggebrak meja dan kabur dari rumah, yang tentu saja –ayahnya tidak akan merelakannya.

Bahkan kalau diingat-ingat, awal mula kebencian besarnya pada Luhan adalah dari ayahnya sendiri.

" _Sehun, ini Luhan. Luhan, ini Sehun,"_

" _Hei, Sehun, kan? Kita sekelas!" suara ceria fasih berbahasa Korea menyapa Sehun._

 _Oh, Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mengingat anak ini di kelasnya._

" _Jadi, sudah kenal akrab, dong? Baguslah," sahut ayah Sehun. Ayah Luhan juga terlihat tersenyum hangat._

 _"Jadi, kau mau tipe tuxedo yang mana? Konsep gedungnya? Buket bunga?"_

 _"Terserah kau."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau baby's breathe? Aku suka baby's breathe. Apa kau juga suka?"_

 _"Cerewet."_

"Luhan!"

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Seseorang berambut cokelat-hitam berlari memanggil seraya menepuk bahunya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Kau datang siangan hari ini. Hehe, pasti semalam menyenangkan, ya? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum.

"-^- apanya yang menyenangkan. Aku datang siang karena beres-beres apartment dulu, bukan bangun siang enak-enakan," balas Luhan.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aduh, Sehun pasti orang yang sangat kasar saat-saat pertama, ya? Sudahlah, nanti kau akan terbiasa, kok! Uh, tadinya aku ingin berkunjung ke apartment kalian, tapi, eh, tidak jadi, deh! Aku sudah membayangkan bau anyir menyengat dengan sisa-sisa putih di banyak ruangan! Hii~" celotehnya.

"Baek-^- apa yang kau bicarakaaan~"

Korridor sekolah terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, biasanya ada hal baru terjadi atau hal yang menggemparkan seisi sekolah menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Hei, Luhan! Bukannya kita belum masuk masa-masa ulangan?"

"Memang belum,"

"Lalu kenapa orang-orang berkumpul, ya!? Hei, ini bukan ulangan Inggris kan? Ah, apa peduli. Belajar atau tidak belajar, aku pasti dapat nol-^-"

Penasaran, tentu saja. Topik apa lagi kali ini yang marak dibicarakan satu sekolah?

"Hei, permisi," Luhan dan Baekhyun berusaha masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang. "Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang berkumpul?"

"Krystal Jung, si diva, menetapkan incaran barunya!" Son Naeun, kelas 2-A, menjawab.

"Wah, kali ini siapa, ya, orang sial itu? Krystal, kalau suka orang, kan' parah. Sampai dibuntutin kemana-mana, kalau gagal dapat nanti dia minta ayahnya yang konglomerat drop out si orang dari sekolah. Ckckck" celoteh Baek lagi.

Luhan berkeringat. Hatinya berdebar-debar seakan merasakan sesuatu.

"Oh Sehun, kelas 2-C! Eh, sekelas kalian, kan? Wah, hati-hati deh. Jangan sampai dekat-dekat sama si Sehun itu. Nanti kalian ikut kena dampaknya, loh! Eh, duluan, ya!" kata Naeun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama terpaku. Kaget, bimbang, dan hal-hal lainnya memacu jantung mereka. Luhan berusaha untuk tetap diam, meski hatinya sudah gemetar membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau Krystal, si psikopat itu tahu bahwa dia dan Sehun, em, -tinggal satu atap dengan status yang legal.

"Krystal tadi pagi bilang loh. Katanya kali ini pasti dia dapet. Mana mukanya yakin banget, lagi. Kayaknya udah rencanain dari waktu yang lama, deh,"

"Gila! Sehun lagi, Sehun lagi! Siapa sih yang ga suka dia! Baru kemarin, Jiyeon 2-B, terus, Seulgi 1-D, sampe senior-senior, kayak Seohyun 3-A, nyangkut semua!"

"Ah, cemburu banget. Jones,' sih."

"Aku juga rela jadi gay demi Sehun,"

"Kwanghee, diamlah. Kau menggelikan,"

"Memangnya Sehun pernah pacaran?"

"Tidak tahu. Memang orang sedingin Sehun bisa pacaran? Gimana, kali ya?"

"Bayangin aja Sehun sama muka cewek tersensor lagi senyum-senyuman! Idih, geli!"

"Bayangin muka Sehun lagi ngeden' di toilet aja susah. Gila, muka apa triplex tuh. Datar banget. Gaada bedanya!"

"Ih, Sehun tuh sebenernya baik, tahu... kalian aja tuh,"

"Huuu, bela terus, tuh!"

"Aku juga tidak suka Sehun, dia sombong dan suka tebar pesona. Ih,"

Berbagai komentar positif dan negatif terus bermunculan di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari ruang rapat, langsung turun ke kerumunan di korridor mendengar nama Sehun dibicarakan.

"Weee, apaan, nih? Sehun, tuh! Eh, apaan, sih! Masa kami selaku dewan siswa di sini belum tahu, sih? Hei beritahu!" ujar Chanyeol, dengan gayanya _funky_ nya, memaksa orang-orang mendengarkannya.

Sehun stay cool, masih dengan kedua tangan tertopang di depan dadanya.

"Apa? apa tadi? Krystal? Krystal Jung? Sama Sehun? Sehun? Kau masih suka wanita? HAHAHAHA!" tawa Chanyeol memecah seisi sekolah. "Kenapa tidak ada yang tertawa?"

-^-" kata Chanyeol, yang malah, menimbulkan seisi sekolah berbisik-bisik, membicarakannya.

Sehun malah memerhatikan dua sosok lain yang tertawa-tawa di samping papan pengumuman besar yang ditempel di korridor khusus untuk nilai-nilai ulangan.

Luhan. _Si cerewet_ idiot _._

"Semuanya, bubar! Lima menit lagi bel masuk, ayo, cepat! Chanyeol, bantu aku. Jangan asik tertawa," suruhnya, masih stay cool. Tidak berkomentar dengan kasus Krystal yang menimpanya.

"Ah, eh, oh, iya. Kenapa aku malah tertawa! Ayo pada bubar! Kalian semua memenuhi korridor seperti semut bagi-bagi sembako HAHAHAAHA"

Chanyeol-^-

Luhan tidak bisa memperhatikan pelajaran, jujur. Hatinya terus saja memikirkan kegelisahan bagaimana dan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Krystal sampai tahu statusnya dengan Sehun.

Luhan melirik jam, melirik Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kiri depannya, lalu melirik jam lagi. Bosan. Apa mungkin ia, siswa teladan yang biasa memperhatikan pelajaran kali ini malah memikirkan kondisi pribadi, jadi bosan? Mau bagaimana lagi. Memperhatikan sekarang sepertinya juga akan sia-sia karena mulai dari tengah-tengah.

 _Duh, aku belum sempat mencatat, malah diapus. Apa nanti pinjam catatan Baekhyun saja, ya?_ Pikir Luhan, menengok Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang tertidur pulas. -^-

Sehun juga tidak diam. Ia terus memikirkan harus pergi kemanakah ia pulang sekolah nanti. Luhan sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka pulang telat kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang ia perlukan. Dan Sehun sendiri, terlalu malas untuk langsung pulang dan bertemu Luhan lagi.

Sementara, ia takut mulai dibuntuti oleh Krystal. Bukan takut pada dirinya sendiri, tidak. Tapi pada pria berambut cokelat madu yang mulai kemarin tinggal bersamanya.

Ah, masa bodoh.

Tanpa diperhatikan, jari-jari Sehun mengetik setiap keypad ponselnya, mencari nomer telepon seseorang.

"Halo, Youngmin? Ya, ini aku. Belikan aku tiga puluh mobil baru dan seratus plat berbeda. Tugasmu adalah mengantarkan mobil berbeda ke apartment untukku sekolah setiap harinya. Ya, tentu. Kau bisa meminta uangnya pada Appa. Ah, ralat. Hanya mengambilnya karena ia juga tidak akan peduli, ngomong-ngomong. Oke, terimakasih,"

Bel pelajaran berakhir. Syukurlah. Luhan sudah sangat pegal duduk di kursinya tanpa memerhatikan hal apa yang sedang dibahas. Ia membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya dan beriringan menuju kantin.

"Gila, aku tertidur berapa lama, ya? Guru sejarah itu mengapa sangat membosankan, sih? Auh," keluh Baekhyun. "Eh, kau murung. Kenapa? Memikirkan hal tadi pagi, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, aku sangat takut-^- kau tahu kan orang itu tipe yang seperti apa?"

"Oke, kita panggil dia x. Mulai sekarang kalau aku bilang x adalah dia, ya! Aku tahu kau pintar jadi mungkin kalau aku bilang x kau akan terpikir angka matematika. Kalau kau ingin menggosip kau harus punya nama panggilan untuk orang yang kaugosipkan, mengerti? Itu sangat penting karena— aduh!"

Seseorang berambut hitam pekat yang menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya menyenggol Baekhyun.

"Eh, eh, sori, sori sori. Kau tak terlihat, bro! Hehehe, wassup!?" Park Chanyeol, si penyenggol, malah tertawa berseri sambil memekarkan kelima jarinya didepan wajah Baekhyun, untuk tos.

Baekhyun memukul asal tangan Chanyeol. Lumayan panas, gosipnya dan diganggu oleh tangan raksasa yang menyebalkan.

"Hei, ini tangan!? Kecil banget! Ini tangan orang atau tangan cicak!? HAHAHAHA!" ujar Chanyeol sambil memegang jari Baekhyun, seperti menemukan keajaiban dunia ke delapan.

"Kau sudah menyenggol dan sekarang mengejek!" protes Baekhyun.

"Eh, eh, udah, udah. Mari berdamai! Kita kan teman sekekas! Wassup!?"

"Wassup-wassup mulu kayak masuk. Minta maaf, lah! Kau pasti mendengarkan apa yang kau bicarakan, ya!? Ngaku! Kau menguping kami!?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Oke deh. Kan aku yang salah. ADUH, PARK CHANYEOL DIRIMU BAIK BANGET YHA HAHAHAHA. Maaf. Tadi beneran tak terlihat. Ini juga gara-garamu, pendek unyu-unyu gitu hahaha. Lagian, gosipin orang di tempat rame gini ah hahaha tidak mungkin temanmu mendengarnya. Eh lagipula, kau bicara dengan siapa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kau gila ya!?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kan ada Lu—Eh, Luhan mana!? Eh tadi disini! Yahhhh kau sangat menggangguku, Park Chanyeol!-^-" Baekhyun asal pergi, mencari Luhan dengan menggerutu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

 _Dasar aneh._ Pikir Chanyeol.

 _Ceklek._

Sehun membuka pintu kamar. Terlihat Luhan sedang belajar dengan serius di meja belajarnya. Sehun sedikit lega, setidaknya Luhan tidak melanggar teritori dan batas-batas-pakai-tidak-pakai yang sudah ditentukannya.

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Mmmm," jawab Sehun malas seraya melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Apa kau punya catatan sejarah tadi pagi?"

"Mmmmmmm"

"Syukurlah! Boleh aku pinjam? Kupinjam, ya, yaaa? Aih, aku sudah mencari ke seluruh orang di kelas dan tidak ada yang mencatatttttt aku hampir gilaaa aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa topik yang di bicarakan tadi, duh, bagaimana jika nilaiku jelek? Bagaimana jika peringkatku turun? Jika beasiswaku dicabut? Sehun aku takut sekaliiii~" celoteh Luhan. Sehun tidak mendengarkannya, malah berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya yang terletak di sebelah meja belajar Luhan.

Tapi tidak sengaja Luhan mendorong kursi belajarnya ke belakang, bermaksud memutar ketika Sehun lewat di belakangnya!

 _Eh._

Untung Sehun, dengan sigap, menangkap kursi Luhan sebelum memutar terlalu jauh atau membuat roda kursinya mengenai kakinya.

Hanya saja, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia menangkap Luhan dengan cara yang, em.

Dipeluk.

Dan bukan hanya sekadar kursinya.

 _Dum bas dum bas dum bas_

Hati keduanya berkicau. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengakhirinya lebih dulu.

 **To be continued.**

 **Greetings:**

Hello!

Okay. First chapter has been published. Yeay!

Btw this is for Hunhan Indonesia's YAOI FF Giveaway. Tapi smutnya belom masuk chapter ini, ya! mungkin nanti chapter 2 atau 3 mulai ada.

I choosed this idea yang bisa dibilang pasaran lah, but pastiii banget ini kontennya beda sama yang lain. Suer!

So, for a little introduction:

Sehun.

Orang yang dulunya baik, tapi jadi sombong gara-gara insiden dia sama ayahnya yang belom dijelasin. Kalo tentang forced marriagenya dia sama Luhan itu dia ga masalah-masalah amat, Cuma tentu aja ganjel dong bayangin kita gatau apa-apa terus diforced nikah sama stranger-^- yakira-kira begitulah.

Luhan.

A kind-hearted person, berusaha bikin keadaan rumahtangganya sama Sehun itu kayak rumahtangga orang biasa. Sahabatan sama Baekhyun dari pertama sekolah di Korea. Nanti di bahas lebih lanjut! Wihii~

EH, and by the way, I do putting Chanyeol and Baekhyun inside the story as a slight couple!

Chanyeol

Ciri-ciri dewan siswa yang g4wL gitu. Semua mesti dia tau. Terus kalo ketawa yaallah jangan anggep remeh. Suaranya cem orang-orang ngebass gitu makanya sampe sekarang jones ya sok kalo ada yang mau:'3

Anyway, special character for Chanyeol here, dia ngomong gua-lo sendirian! Yay!:'v

Baekhyun

Calon ibu-ibu kosidahan yang kalo gosip gabisa diganggu gitu (galah) sama hebohnya sama Chanyeol, suka ngerusuh, plus tebar tidur di segala pelajaran makanya nilainya merah terus (hokinya, Chanyeol aktif jadi kepilih jadi dewan siswa. Baekhyun engga:p) chapter 1 Baekhyun sebel banget nih sama Chanyeol. Tapi chapter selanjutnya gimana yaa?

Okay, that's all from now, mind to review something? I need a huge supports and critics:'3 you can ask me anything! I'll welcome you:3

Sewl you again!

KSewl31


	2. Misconceptions

A Forced Marriage

M-Rated, PG-17, YAOI (Hunhan; Baekyeol slight)

Genre: SchoolxMarriage Life, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?), Comedy, Smut

Length: Chaptered

Dedicated For: Hunhan Indonesia YAOI FF Giveaway

Author: KSewl31

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan

Support Cast: Find out soon!

Are you ready?

KSewl31 Present:

 **Chapter 2: Misconceptions**

" **Luhan sudah melihat semuanya, bagaimana ini!?"**

Jadi, ini adalah tiga hari setelah insiden 'peluk' yang dialami Luhan waktu itu.

Tepatnya empat hari setelah pernikahan bodoh mereka.

Kejadiannya bahkan menjadi lebih canggung, keduanya lebih memilih untuk saling terdiam di rumah maupun di sekolah.

Satunya terlalu malas untuk berbicara duluan, satunya terlalu malu untuk memulai.

Memang harusnya begitu, kan?

Pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura, kediaman tanpa interaksi sepertinya merupakan hal yang wajar. Luhan rasa mereka bukan satu-satunya pasangan yang melakukan ini. Tapi, oh, apa yang ia ekspektasikan?

Bangun di pagi hari dengan bertukar senyum, pergi ke sekolah dengan bergandeng tangan, menebar kemesraan di korridor dan membuat iri semua orang, mengalami malam yang 'indah' dan menghabiskan semua waktu bersama, begitu?

Rasanya bahkan tidak mungkin.

Sehun sendiri, lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan rutinitasnya yang biasa. Aktif sebagai seorang ketua dewan kesiswaan dan hal itu membuatnya dapat beralasan untuk pulang lebih lambat selama seminggu ini.

Setidaknya, sampai mereka berdua sama-sama melupakan insiden peluk itu.

Sehun –bahkan—tidak menyangka, tubuh kecil Luhan yang ia 'peluk' waktu itu ternyata lebih nyaman daripada yang ia kira.

Dan bodohnya, ia masih tidak mengaku bahwa ia telah membayangkan tubuh 'suami berstatus istrinya' itu selama beberapa hari.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak.

Hari ini hari Kamis, dan Sehun terus-menerus berpikir dengan alasan apakah ia bisa pergi untuk _tidak_ menghabiskan dua hari liburnya, Sabtu dan Minggu, bersama Luhan.

 _Ini gila._ Ia pikir semuanya hanya akan berjalan dengan mulus. Apa yang berubah? Hanya status, kan? Selebihnya, ia masih bisa hidup bebas tanpa terhalang apapun. Namun, kenyataannya, punya sesosok baru yang menyokong kehidupannya –yang harusnya—lebih dari siapapun itu merupakan suatu hal berbeda yang sangat besar.

Sehun menuju kamarnya. Berniat mengambil tas dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini.

Sebelum ia mendengar suara Luhan berbicara sendiri dalam kamarnya.

"Halo? Mamaaa? Maaf lama tidak menelepon!" katanya, mengawali percakapan.

"Hehe, Mama, sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun merasa ia tidak boleh menguping, lagi, untuk apa ia membuang-buang waktu menguping hal yang ia tidak perlukan?

"Sehun? Ah... ya. Kami baik." Sehun menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan ruang tamu.

Tidak. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak.

"Tentu saja sekolah menjadi lebih seru!" ujarnya bersemangat. "Bertengkar? Tentu saja tidak pernah, Sehun adalah orang yang baik jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya sedekat ini,"

Mata Sehun membulat.

"Ranjang kami sangat empuk. Mama harus merasakannya nanti kalau main ke sini!"

"Mmm. Tentu saja kami sering bercerita bersama," sambungnya. "Iya, sambil makan dan setiap sebelum tidur"

 _Sejak kapan?_

"Makanan kesukaan Sehun? Mmm, apa, ya? Dia makan banyak, mungkin ia suka semua makanan,"

Sehun tertegun. _Sok tahu._

"A-apa? Anak laki-laki? Ah, kami belum memikirkannya," tawa Luhan di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Sehun hampir terbahak mendengarnya.

"Honeymoon juga belum terpikir. Sehun kan orang penting di sekolah, untuk urusan yang lain, kan bisa belakangan,"

 _Cheesy._

"Iya, tentu saja. Yang harusnya jaga kesehatan itu Mama, di sini, kan, ada Sehun..." sambungnya. "Tidak mungkin. Sehun itu orangnya terlalu baik untuk membentak atau marah. Dia tidak mungkin marah padaku!"

"Iyaa, aku akan dekat dengan Sehun lebih dari siapapun," sejenak Luhan memberikan spasi untuk mamanya berbicara. "Iya, aku juga harus pergi ke sekolah,"

" Berbicara? Sama Sehun? Ah, dia sepertinya sedang memanaskan mobilnya," katanya lagi, berbohong.

"Iya, pasti kusampaikan! Mama juga harus makan yang banyak dan jangan kurang tidur, oke? Bilang pada Papa jangan terlalu memusingkan pekerjaannya. Beasiswaku takkan dicabut! Haha!"

Merasa teleponnya akan berakhir, Sehun berangkat duluan agar tidak membekaskan kecurigaan Luhan bahwa ia menguping.

Tapi, ada suatu hal yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

 _Luhan tidak menceritakan bagian-bagian buruknya. Ralat, bahkan, semua bagian baikpun ia karang._

 _Tidak menceritakan betapa dinginnya ia siang dan malam, kedekatannya dengan banyak perempuan lain –meskipun tidak lebih dari status wanita-wanita yang ia berikan harapan palsu, perbatasan ranjang mereka, atau betapa sialannya ia menolak dibuatkan makanan dengan cuma-cuma._

Sehun memegang dadanya. Detaknya masih normal.

Dan sejauh itupun, Sehun percaya bahwa ia tidak suka pada Luhan. Atau, belum.

Sudah sepuluh menit lewat dari jam sampai Luhan di sekolah hari biasanya, membuat sahabat baiknya terus-menerus khawatir tentang keadaanya.

"Haaah. Luhan, belum sampai juga! Jangan-jangan, absen!? Wah, kok belum mengabari dari awal? Teleponnya tidak diangkaaat~" ujar Baekhyun, mondar-mandir di depan korridor lantai kelas 2.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menatap sosok tinggi berambut hitam melambaikan tangan padanya. Bukan Luhan, bukan juga makhluk halus, melaikan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari itu. Park Chanyeol.

"Yo, _wassup_ , Byun Baekhyun!" sapanya.

"-^- Apa!" balas Baekhyun, ketus.

"Kenapa kau mondar-mandir di sini? Menantiku sampai, ya! HAHAHA!" tawanya kembali menggelegar seraya menampilkan ciri khasnya, menempelkan kedua tangannya di balik kepala. Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya.

"Berisik! Kau ini, percaya diri sekali! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang sesiang ini?"

"Siang?" Park Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. "Wah, keajaiban Tuhan! Aku kepagian dua menit, hari ini! HAHAHA!"

Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya. "-^- Dasar gila. Taruh tasmu, sana!"

"Sebentar. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk membalas kepedulianmu padaku sekaligus permintaan maaf karena menghilangkan topik gosipmu beberapa hari yang lalu, siang ini mau kutraktir, tidak?"

Baekhyun bergidik geli. Kepedulian, katanya? Eh, tapi, traktir? Boleh juga. Mengingat uang sakunya bulan ini ia habiskan untuk membeli beberapa seri game terbaru favoritnya.

"Traktir apa dulu?"

"Kau suka makan apa?"

"Mmm. Aku tidak tahu. Suka makan semuanya, mungkin? Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka memilih-milih makanan,"

Chanyeol melirik badan Baekhyun, tidak percaya.

"Bohong!"

"-^- Apanya?" Baekhyun kembali menyipit. Kenapa sangat susah untuk berbicara hal normal dengan Park Chanyeol?

"Badanmu kecil sekali. Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang suka makan banyak sepertiku!"

Park Chanyeol sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja salah mengucap kata. Tidak sadar kalau secara tidak langsung, ia telah menantang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ayo kita buktikan!"

"Buktikan apa?"

"Bodoh kau. Ayo kita lomba makan!"

"Siapa takut! Kapan, dimana? Aku pasti menang! HAHHAHAAHAHA"

"Terserahmu. Kan, kau yang berjanji menraktir!" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa? Kau ragu? Ingin menobatkanku sebagai 'Raja Makan' tanpa bertaruh?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memikirkan restoran mana yang mau menerima orang dengan perawakan pendek sepertimu. Aku takut nanti dicurigai menculik anak di bawah umur,"

-^- Sialan, Park Chanyeol itu.

"Pokoknya, kutunggu sampai pulang sekolah, oke? Beritahuku di mana alamat restorannya, tapi aku punya satu syarat," seringai Baekhyun, ia sudah memikirkan pembalasan dendamnya atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu kepada Park Chanyeol.

"Sebutkan!" tantang Chanyeol.

"Aku harus sampai duluan, ya! dan, jangan takut kehabisan uang karena aku akan makan saaangat banyak!"

Chanyeol terlihat mengangguk-angguk. "Syarat yang aneh. Tapi boleh, lah," ujarnya, terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu, aku juga punya satu syarat,"

Baekhyun terkejut. _Jangan-jangan Chanyeol juga berniat mengerjainya?_

"Hei, kenapa kau diam? Kau takut, kan! HAHAHA!" tawa Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana wajahmu saat kalah nanti!" kata Baekhyun. "Apa syaratmu!"

"Tapi ini agak sedikit sulit. Aku tak yakin kau mampu melakukannya. Ah, sudahlah, Byun Baekhyun! Menyerah saja!"

"Cepatlah-^- sedikit lagi masuk kelas dan aku punya banyak hal yang lebih baik dilakukan daripada berdebat denganmu disini,"

"Akuakanmengantarmupulang" kata Chanyeol tanpa jeda.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa asdfghjkl yang barusan kau katakan?"

Chanyeol menarik napasnya. "Aku. Akan. Mengantarmu. Pulang," ia memasang wajah seriusnya dan menatap mata Baekhyun. "Bagai—"

"Tidak bisa! Ibuku akan menjemputku langsung di res—"

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau biasa pulang sendiri!" pinta Chanyeol

"Hhh, baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan menculikku, ya!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang ke kelas duluan.

 _Orang yang aneh mengajukan syarat yang aneh._ Pikirnya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Ia jadi lebih telat karena menguping pembicaraan Luhan dengan ibunya tadi... sudahlah. Lagipula melanjutkan menguping itu kan juga keputusannya sendiri.

Sehun mengunci mobilnya dan mulai melangkah ke gerbang sekolah. Punggungnya hari ini terasa sangat ringan! Sehun percaya setidaknya hari ini adalah hari yang indah –dibanding kemarin-kemarin, setidaknya.

Tapi, oh, tunggu.

Sehun melirik belakangnya. Meraba-raba punggunya apakah ia melupakan sesuatu –tasnya! Ia tidak jadi masuk kamar untuk mengambil tas karena ada Luhan dan malah cepat-cepat pergi. Argh, hari indah apanya! Dasar merepotkan!

Sehun berlari ke arah tangga, percaya bahwa Luhan belum jauh ada di depannya. Dan, benar. Itu dia.

"Luhan!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Hai? Belum masuk?" sapanya, mungkin kaget karena Sehun biasa sudah ada di kelas jam segini, terlampau jam pergi ke sekolah mereka yang cukup jauh. Setidaknya, ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun meninggalkan rumah dua menit sebelumnya sendiri tadi pagi.

Sehun menengok kanan dan kirinya. Sepi.

"Kunci rumahnya!"

"A-apa?" ujar Luhan tak mengerti.

"Serahkan kunci rumahmu padaku, cepatlah!" Sehun masih mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa? Sebentar..." Luhan membuka tasnya dan mulai mencari.

"Ini gara-gara aku meng—" Oh tidak, Sehun hampir saja mengatakannya. "Aku meninggalkan kunci rumahku di tas dan tasku ada di kamar, dengan kata lain, aku meninggalkan tasku." Sehun mengambil kunci yang sudah dipegang Luhan dan mulai berbalik.

"Tapi, sedikit lagi bel akan berbunyi!"

"Argh, carikan aku alasan, apapun!" Sehun berlari panik, pulang ke rumah.

Sementara itu, Krystal dan kedua temannya kembali dari arah kantin. Masing-masing terlihat asik meminum yogurt sebelum menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang berlari.

"Krystal, Krystal! Lihat itu!" tunjuk Minah.

"Minah, kau berisik sekali! Aku sedang minum, kau tidak akan membiarkanku tersedak dan membuat Ayahku mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini, kan?" Krystal melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut.

"Itu, Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!" Minah menunjuk lagi. Krystal menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk, mendapati Sehun yang tengah berlari.

"Ah, Sehun. Berlaripun sangat tampan," puji Krystal. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendirian.

"Hei, kau bilang kemarin apartment Sehun di daerah Exobreeze yang terkenal itu, kan?" Irene, yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya berbicara.

"Iya, Sehun memang tinggal di situ, kok. Lantai 20. Kamar nomer 520," kata Krystal yakin.

"Nah," Irene terdiam. "Tanteku kemarin membeli apartment di sana, lantai 21," ia terdiam lagi. "Penasaran, aku melihat kamar si Oh Sehun itu. Di depannya ada dua sepatu sekolah, sepertinya ada dua orang di sana, deh," lanjutnya.

"Tidak mungkin," Krystal tertawa sebentar. "Aku sangat mengenal calon pacarku itu, dia anak tunggal, dan dia tinggal sendiri. Kau pembual," tawanya lagi.

"Aku serius. Satunya memang sepatu Sehun. Satunya lagi, kakinya kecil, sama seperti kaki perempuan dan di tengah sepatunya ada tali simpul abu-abu mengikat seperti..." Irene mencoba menggambarkan sepatu satunya sambil melihat-lihat sepatu anak-anak yang lewat di depannya.

Irene terkejut. Ia menunjuk ke sepatu yang dimaksud, yang pemakainya sedang menginjak tangga demi tangga menuju kelas. Luhan.

"Seperti... itu."

Krystal terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun juga tidak terkejut.

"Menarik... mari kita lihat bagaimana permainan ini dimulai."

Sehun melangkah ke kelas dengan gusar. Sebagai dewan siswa dan murid terbaik tiap tahun, telat karena alasan tas yang ketinggalan sangat tidak mungkin baginya. Ia berhenti di pintu bertuliskan 2-C. Kelasnya.

Ia menghela napas panjang. _Tok tok tok._

"Masuk!"

"Seonsaengnim, maaf, saya terlambat. Saya sangat menyesal—"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana? Sudah hilang sakit perutmu? Kau tak akan buang angin di kelas kan?" potong Guru Shin, guru matematika.

Sehun melotot. Sekelas tertawa menatapnya dan Luhan bergantian. Dia berbicara apa?

"Ah, pasti malu sekali, ya? Tidak apa-apa. Diare adalah penyakit yang umum, kok. Tapi untung kau memberi Luhan kabar bahwa kau terlambat gara-gara diare, ya. Hampir saja namamu saya coret. Ini kan terlambat pertamamu, tidak usah canggung! Hehehe, duduk, duduklah!"

Sehun _speechless._ Dia membungkuk pada guru Shin, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

 _Maaf._

Secuil kertas di lempar ke tempat duduknya.

 _Untuk apa?_ Balas Sehun.

 _Aku tidak punya alasan lain._

Sehun tersenyum walau hatinya sedikit jengkel. Kini satu kelas sudah memahami bahwa alasannya terlambat adalah diare, bukan mengambil tas. Tak apa lah.

Sore itu, Sehun melangkah gontai menuju parkiran. Ia terlalu malas untuk berlama-lama di sekolah hari ini –yang benar saja. Sekolah memang tidak pernah tertinggal dari para penggosip menyebalkan di kelas. Benar, kan? Dalam sekejap jam, berita terlambatnya Sehun yang disebabkan oleh diare –yang sebenarnya, tidak betul, sudah merambat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Ia terdiam sebentar. _Luhan sudah pulang belum, ya?_

Secara tiba-tiba, muncul dua orang bodoh (menurut Sehun, mereka sangatlah bodoh) di hadapan Sehun.

"Hei, Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh. "Hai lagi?"

"Ini," Sehun menyerahkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Kunci rumah,"

"Memang kau tidak akan pulang?" tanya Luhan.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja aku akan pulang. _In case,_ kau sampai rumah saat aku belum sampai. Memangnya kau ingin menunggu?" jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk serius.

"Bodoh. Ambillah," Sehun, sekali lagi, menyodorkan kunci itu ke tangan Luhan.

 _Eits._

Tanpa ekspektasi, Sehun mengenai tangannya!

Gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat! Sekarang, Sehun malah merinding sendirian.

"Sehun?"

"Eh? Ya. A-aku, duluan."

"Ini kunci rumah kalian?" tanya Baekhyun, memecah keheningan setelah Sehun pergi.

"Apartment, lebih tepatnya," sambung Luhan.

"Biasa saja," mereka berdua melanjutkan berjalan.

"Apanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Kuncinya. Kupikir apartmentnya sangat mewah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Untuk levelku, itu lebih dari mewah," tawa Luhan. "Mungkin itu adalah apartment terbesar dalam hidupku? Atau aku tidak pernah masuk apartment sebelum ini?"

"Dasar aneh. Kupikir kau dari Beijing?"

"Memangnya semua orang Beijing harus sudah pergi ke apartment?" tawa Luhan lagi.

"Yaaa, tidak begitu sih. Aku hanya bingung kenapa apartment semewah apartment kalian memiliki kunci yang begitu sederhana,"

"Memangnya mewah atau tidak mewahnya ditentukan oleh kunci? Itu pelengkapnya, Baek. Segala sesuatu yang mewah harus memiliki kesederhanaan dalam sisi lainnya," jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap langit. Luhan pasti mulai berbicara panjang sesudah ini.

 _Beep beep._

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya. Nama Park Chanyeol tertera di halaman depannya:

 _Toko ramen bertema merah, empat buah persimpangan ke utara dari sekolah. Aku akan ada di sana dalam 30 menit. Jangan tersesat atau kau kalah, oke?_

Baekhyun tersenyum licik. _Tenang saja, Park Chanyeol._ Ia akan sampai duluan dan mengatur semuanya.

"Luhan, aku melupakan janjiku sepulang sekolah. Duluan, ya! Janji apakah itu besok akan kuceritakan. Aku sangat terburu-buru dan, oh iya! Doakan aku menang! Sampai jumpa!" kata Baekhyun panjang sebelum berlari ke arah utara.

 _Terburu-buru, janji, menang? Anak itu kenapa lagi?_ Pikir Luhan.

Kesialan bagi Sehun ternyata belum berhenti juga di sore hari. Luhan sudah pulang, belajar di kamar, mungkin. Sementara merinding pada kulitnya belum juga selesai dan ada hal yang lebih buruk –ia merasakan celananya sedikit sesak. Oh Tuhan, ini bahkan hanya sentuhan! Ia kenapa, sih?

Makin lama makin ditahan ternyata makin ingin diluapkan juga. Segera Sehun masuk kamar, mendapati Luhan sesuai ekspektasinya, belajar di meja belajarnya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya hanya saja ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarnya dan menuntaskan semuanya tanpa ketahuan dan melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Namun, agak sulit sepertinya.

 _Brak_

Dobrakan pintu kamar mandi Sehun –karena ia sangat terburu-buru—mengagetkan Luhan di meja belajarnya. Luhan menengok ke arah kamar mandinya. _Sehun pasti merasa sangat panas. Benar juga ya? Siang ini seperti dua kali panasnya hari kemarin._ Pikirnya.

Kemudian Luhan mendapati sesuatu –handuk Sehun! Ia lupa membawa handuknya!

Mungkin Luhan memang berpikir Sehun sedang mandi, dan ia berpendapat bahwa itu sangat tidak baik untuk tidak membawakan Sehun handuknya karena ia tahu betapa kesalnya mandi tanpa membawa handuk.

Dan... di sinilah kesalahpahaman itu terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Sehun yang sudah memulai permainannya sendiri memakai tangan satunya untuk menutup mulutnya dari desahan-desahan menjijikkan yang mungkin saja ia keluarkan tidak pada tempatnya. Ia tidak ingin Luhan tahu, tentu saja.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia butuh sesuatu yang bertekanan lebih besar.

"Nghh, Luhaaan" tanpa sadar, sebuah 'permohonan' tersurat mencelos dari bibir Sehun.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Luhan pasti mendengar ini. Oh Tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan? Mengapa ia berteriak di saat ia ingin dunia menyembunyikan keberadaannya saat ini!?

Sehun sendiri terlalu naif untuk menghentikan permainannya demi peduli apakah Luhan mendengarnya barusan atau tidak.

Sebelum satu suara muncul.

"Iyaaa, Sehun. Sabarlah, aku akan bawakan handukmu,"

SABAR? BAWAKAN HANDUK? IA BICARA APA!?

Keringat dingin benar menetes di sekujur tubuh Sehun. Sekali terperangkap, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menarik Luhan untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Tapi itu terlalu gila.

"Sssh, Luhan, cepatlah!"

Dua kali.

"Aaaaaaaaih, Luhan! Datanggg"

Tiga.

Sehun gila. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Pertama kalinya. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia kehilangan kuasa atas diri sendiri. Karena Luhan.

Ada yang lebih gawat. Sekarang, ia berpikir hal yang lain.

Betapa nyamannya bila Luhan yang melakukan ini untuknya sekarang.

 _Tok tok tok_

Lamunan Sehun terbuyarkan sekilas karena sebuah suara.

"Sehun? Ini handukmu. Apa kau sudah selesai? Akan kugantung di depan pintu, ya!"

Bodoh. Jangan pergi.

Sehun ingin Luhan masuk namun Sehun sendiri bingung untuk menyampaikannya dengan cara yang seperti apa.

"Lu... Han." Sehun terbata. Tubuhnya sangat berkeringat sekarang dan ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Ia benar-benar mengharapkan Luhan masuk, namun ia juga tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui aibnya.

"Sehun? Apa kau tertidur?" tanyanya lagi. "Haruskah aku masuk?"

Bo. Doh.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka bersama dengan permainan Sehun yang masih berlanjut.

Dan Luhan, terpaku menemukan sesosok yang terduduk di bahu bath-tub membelakanginya. _Sehun masih pakai seragam? Belum mandi, dong?_

"Sehun, apa yang sedang kau la—" Luhan terdiam. Tertegun menyadari bahwa celana dan cairan-cairan putih berserakan di sekeliling bath-tub. "Ku –kan?" sambungnya.

"S-se...hun..."

Dan handuk yang rencananya akan ia serahkan, malah terjatuh di lantai begitu saja.

 **To be continued.** Endingnya gantung banget, ya?:v

 **Terimakasewl!**

LisnaOhLu120, depitanabelle, Guest, NoonaLu, keziaf, Arifahohse, DEERHUN794, Seravin509, HunLu Deer, laabaikands, DinoChickiHH, BB137, Sanshaini Hikari, Novey, letslove-xo, shakyu, , EarthlingSoo, neng

 **Sewl's Corner:**

Additional intro:

(+) Krystal: diva banget. Mau apa-apa harus diturutin gitu. Apalagi kalau suka cowok, dia bakal fight mati-matian biar cowoknya jadi milik dia. Ya kalo kayak sekarang, dia naksir Sehun gitu. Cuma ada dua cara, antara dia yang 'nyingkirin' Luhan atau langsung ngambil Sehunnya langsung. (Pssst, bocoran, kalo sekarang Hunhannya takut masing-masing kayak Luhan takut nanti Krystal tau statusnya sendiri gitu, chaps kedepan nanti Luhan takut Sehun diambil, Sehun takut Luhannya diapa-apain:3)

Eh iya.

So i was going to make Chanyeol to be seen as a funky guy who always tend to make some jokes and... yas, keliatan kayak squad leader g4wL gitu and tbh i asked some of my friends and they said "pake gua-elo aja!" and that time, i had no idea so...

Really sorry for making you guys distracted with the "gua-elo parts," dannn saya bikin second chapnya buru-buru (meskipun baru di post sekarang:v) buat beresin semuanya plus permintaan maaf karena chap yang kemarin kurang memuaskan(?) by the way. I'm started fixing Chanyeol's character one by one in this chapter using formal language. And i hope he will, still be seen as he was, dewan siswa paling gawl and up-to-date! (lol i also thought about editing the first chapter but i want to make it natural. Is it okay or bikin you guys bacanya ga nyambung...? Gimme more suggestion!)

Anyway, buat yang pernasaran, kasur sama sofa di kamar Sehun Luhan itu dempetan sebelum Sehun misahin jarak di chap 1 itu. Karena kamar mereka gede tapi diisi sama king-sized bed, 2 meja belajar, 2 lemari, sofa sama barang-barang lainnya jadi keliatan rada padat. To make this long words short, ranjangnya Sehun di kiri, sofa Luhan di kanan. Plus, 'tidur merepotkan' di chap 1 yang Sehun maksud itu dengkuran atau yang semacamnya lah yang bukan berarti peluk-peluk gitu juga:v jadi kalo di bilang Sehun tidurnya di sebelah Luhan itu ga berarti seranjang, yeps! Dan kalau ada yang ga jelas lagi bisa ditanyakan yaaa!:3

Chap ini ambigu banget akhirannya wakakakka jadi si Sehun itu anggepnya Luhan udah tau dia lagi ngapain, tapi si Luhan itu kiranya Sehun lagi mandi. Jadi masing-masing handuk, datang dll gitu beda-beda buat diri mereka masing-masing:'v

Terus ada yang nanya juga nanti bakal ada tokoh kayak Krystal lagi atau engga. Enaknya gimana?:3 silakan ditunggu!

Aaaand,

I love all your critics! Semuanya terus membangun fiksi ini jadi yang lebih baik. Mohon bantuannya lagi untuk kedepannya! Hehehe. Diperingati lagi, ya kalau masih ada yang kurang berkenan! Sewl lelah berpikir tanpa kritikan, anyways!

Next chapter pas liburan natal aja, ya?:p lagi banyak tugas, nih!

Sewl you again!


	3. Baekhyun and Chanyeol Special

A Forced Marriage

M-Rated, PG-17, YAOI (Hunhan; Baekyeol slight)

Genre: SchoolxMarriage Life, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?), Comedy, Smut

Length: Chaptered

Dedicated For: Hunhan Indonesia YAOI FF Giveaway

Author: KSewl31

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan

Support Cast: Find out soon!

Note: Really sorry for you guys yang udah mati-matian maksa cepetan masuk part yang ditunggu-tunggu(?) Sewl tunda lagi nih, hehehe! Tapi di chapter depan pasti mulai kok, janji! Terus di sini udah mulai banyak Baekyeol, ini special Baekyeol chapter! jadi di batas-batasin antara Hunhan sama Baekyeolnya biar ga bingung, hehehe. Silakan dibaca!^^

Are you ready?

KSewl31 Present:

 **Chapter 3: Baekhyun and Chanyeol Special**

" **YAAAH! PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN MATI!"**

Ingin berteriak, tapi mulut terkunci. Ini yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sumpah, melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat –astaga, hal privasi si ketua dewan siswa!

Diam dan melongo di depan pintu tentu saja bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukannya saat ini. Saat ini hanya ada dua pilihan: lari dengan ketenangan dan melanjutkan kehidupannya yang aman nan nyaman dan tenteram atau membantu Sehun dengan masalahnya itu.

Tapi oh –siapa yang bisa keluar dengan ketenangan dan melanjutkan kehidupan dengan aman nan nyaman dan tenteram setelah terlibat hal seperti ini?

Oke. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikir panjang.

Dan dengan semua gemetar tubuh Luhan dan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia berlari. "AAAAAAAAAAA!"

BLAM!

Luhan membanting pintu kamar mandinya. Meraih jaketnya, tas ransel beserta telepon genggamnya di atas meja dan langsung memencet nomer darurat ketiga yang berada di list kontaknya. "Baekhyun!? Kau sudah sampai di rumah kan!?"

"Yaampun, Park Chanyeol, yang benar saja? Ini sudah empat persimpangan ke utara, toko ramennya belum terlihat! Kau menipuku, ya!-_-"

"Di belakangku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Coba kulihat dulu, eh, ya, ya itu benar berada di belakangku! Oke, oke. Aku sudah sampai di tempatnya. Kau boleh jalan sekarang. Ya, ya. Kututup ya, Park Chanyeol. Bersiaplah untuk menanggung kekalahan,"

Laki-laki berseragam itupun masuk ke toko ramen yang dimaksud dengan menyunggingkan senyum. _Park Chanyeol, kau tidak mungkin memenangkan pertandingan bodoh ini. Makanya, jangan menilai hanya dari badanku, aku ranking 27 dari 30 anak di kelas kita! Aku ini jagoan!_

Yah, setidaknya, Chanyeol ranking ke 28.

"Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Untuk berapa orang?" pelayan toko ramen itu tampak menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Reservasi atas nama Park Chanyeol –eh, tunggu, dia sudah reservasi kan? Jangan-jangan—"

"Kalau begitu Anda pasti adalah Byun Baekhyun? Anda beruntung sekali. Tampaknya kekasih Anda sangat baik memesankan reservasi privat untuk satu ruangan penuh. Lurus dari toilet, silakan ke kiri," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun melongo seraya ingin bilang _orang-idiot-itu-bukan-kekasihku_ tapi akhirnya hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mulai mencari tempat yang dimaksud.

Park Chanyeol itu, niat juga.

Baekhyun melihat daftar makanan di menu yang tertera. Gila, disini mahal-mahal juga. Tambah reservasi, berapa biaya yang akan di keluarkan Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya untuk kompetisi bodoh ini, sih?

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan terdekat. "Extra spicy and giant ramennya sepuluh. Saya akan makan dengan teman saya yang sangat menyukai pedas. Jadi, bisakah Anda menabur bubuk lada yang sangat banyak pada kelima ramen dan membiarkan sisanya? Kami akan makan lima ramen masing-masing."

Pelayan itu terlihat bingung, shock, dan beribu ekspresi lainnya tercantum di wajahnya, apalagi melihat badan seorang Baekhyun.

"Ah, yah, yah. Ulangan matematika tadi sangat menguras perutku~ lima ramen bahkan tidak cukup," Baekhyun diam sejenak melihat pelayan yang masih terdiam bingung karena ulahnya. "Ke-kenapa? Kami akan membayarnya, kok. Tenang saja-_-"

"Ti-tidak, tidak. Maaf, pikiran saya sempat teralih, hahaha. Saya ulangi pesanannya, extra spicy and giant ramen sepuluh, lima ditambah bubuk lada yang sangat banyak dan lima tidak. Ada yang lain?" pelayan itu salah tingkah, terlihat dari tawanya yang memaksakan.

"Minum mungkin akan menyusul. Ngomong-ngomong, antara ditambah lada atau tidak warnanya akan tetap sama karena mereka sama-sama spicy kan? Karena saya tidak ingin dia tahu –tidak, kami ingin mengupload foto di instagram dan itu tidak terlihat bagus kalau warna ramennya berbeda, ah, Anda mengerti bukan? Hahahaha," mati, Byun Baekhyun, kau salah bicara.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dengan kebingungan, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar –panggilan menampilkan nama Luhan di bagian layarnya.

" _Baekhyun!? Kau sudah sampai di rumah kan!?"_

"Luhan! Ah, aku masih menyelesaikan urusanku, meskipun aku tahu kau sangat penasaran dengan itu. Duh, aku benar-benar lupa bercerita tadi karena—"

" _Tolong, tolong aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Baek!?"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Santai, kau tinggal menunggu esok tiba, kok. Tapi jika kau segitu penasarannya, aku akan menghubungimu saat pulang nanti—"

" _B-baekhyun, a-aku serius aku, aku dalam bahaya!"_ suara Luhan tampak bergetar, dan, sepertinya, ia menangis.

"Kau ke—"

"SUP YO! BYUN BAEKHYUN APAKAH AKU TERLAMBAT?" teriakan yang baru saja datang menghamburkan pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aduh, Park Chanyeol, kenapa sih kau selalu berteriak saat menyapa orang?" protes Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak teriak, Baek. Itu namanya style. Style!"

"Terserahmu, lah." Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada telepon genggamnya. Eh? Sudah mati?

 _Apakah Luhan baik atau tidak baik saja_ memang sekilas terlintas di kepalanya, namun wajah Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya menghambat segalanya. Serius.

"Duh, kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku saat berbicara pada Luhan, jadi kuucapkan selamat,"

"Apa kau sudah memesan –a-apa kau bilang barusan?" Chanyeol melongo. Ia sepertinya salah dengar.

"Hhhh, maksudku kau adalah orang pertama yang berani mengganggu pembicaraanku dan Luhan. Dasar kriminal, jangan berani berpikir yang aneh-aneh!-_-" jelas Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita ganti peraturan. Aku memesan lima ramen masing-masing untuk kita, dan siapa yang berhasil menghabiskan kelima ramen itu lebih cepat ialah yang menang. Oke? Ngomong-ngomong, kita juga tidak boleh memesan minum sebelum ramennya habis."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengubah peraturannya?"

Baekhyun menarik napas. "Aku tidak tega menghabiskan uangmu hanya untuk lima ramen yang dapat berharga puluhan ribu won. Dasar gila."

Chanyeol terlihat heran dengan perubahan pikiran Baekhyun –yang jelas-jelas tadi pagi meminta untuk makan sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghabiskan uang Chanyeol dengan begitu saja, namun ia hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum dengan liciknya.

Ramennya datang. Dan sesuai dengan rencana Baekhyun, pelayan itu telah menaruh ramen mereka secara terpisah –memudahkan Baekhyun untuk tahu mana ramen dengan ekstra lada dan mana yang tidak.

"Hei Baek," panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. "Kau tidak melebihkan porsiku atau mengurangi porsimu, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, lah. Bodoh. Memangnya sepuluh ramen ini terlihat berbeda untukmu? Matamu bermasalah," Baekhyun bernapas lega. Ia pikir Chanyeol tahu rencananya yang asli –yah, tidak jauh berbeda dari itu sih. Judulnya ia sama-sama mencurangi Chanyeol. "Hei, ayo cepat mulai. Eeei, kenapa? Merasa tidak sanggup, hm?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek seraya membuka sumpitnya disusul oleh Chanyeol dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

Misi Baekhyun memang berjalan dengan mulus, sampai saat Chanyeol meragukan kenapa Baekhyun sudah hampir menyelesaikan mangkuk ketiganya padahal ia –dengan kepedasan, belum juga menyelesaikan satu mangkukpun.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Memangnya kau, ah. Kau tidak merasa kepedasan?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Pedas? Ah, ya ini memang pedas. Kenapa? Kau ingin menyerah? Itu bahkan belum semangkuk~ sudahlah jangan basa-basi mengajakku berbicara untuk menghambatku makan," hiraunya.

"Tidak, ah. Hanya saja ini sangat pedas sampai-sampai lidahku ingin terbakar rasanya," ujar Chanyeol. Wajahnya memang menunjukkan betapa kepedasannya ia. Kedua telinga besarnya yang terlihat seperti Yoda dari karakter Star Wars itu bahkan memerah.

Mangkuk demi mangkukpun berlalu. Baekhyun kini berada di mangkuk terakhir sementara Chanyeol masih menghabiskan mangkuk ketiganya dan ia rasa, ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"B-Baek, aku, hah, hah"

"Hm? Kenapa, Chanyeol? Eits, kekenyangan? Kau kekenyangan, ya!?"

"Hah, Baek, aku—"

"Benar, kan? Kau kekenyangan! Hahaha li—"

"Aku benar, hah, benar sudah tidak ta, hah,"

"Mengaku saja, deh. Kau kekenyangan sampai kesusahan bicara? Apa kau merasa sangat penuh? Apa kau—"

"Baek-hah-hyun, kepalaku, hah. Kepalaku pusing sekali," Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHA! CHANYEOL, LIHAT, KAU LUCU SEKALI! HAHAHAHA LIHAT EKSPRESI ITU CHANYE—"

PLUK.

CHANYEOL. SI IDIOT. PINGSAN.

"PELAYAN! TELEPON AMBULANS!"

Baekhyun panik setengah mati. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana!?

Ambulans datang dalam beberapa menit setelah itu. Baekhyun meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja atas ramen yang mereka makan, dan ikut ke dalam ambulans sambil memegangi tangan Chanyeol dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

 _Chanyeol, jangan mati dulu. Chanyeol, jangan mati dulu. Chanyeol, jangan mati dulu._

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia pikirkan selain ini.

Rumah sakit juga tidak berjarak jauh, untungnya. Chanyeol masuk ruang penanganan paling darurat, UGD atas permintaan Baekhyun yang memohon pada para dokter dan suster sambil berlutut dan meraung-raung _tolong-selamatkan-si-idiot-itu_ membuat seisi rumah sakit kebisingan dengan teriakkannya –dan membuat dokter dan suster tidak bisa berkutik dan mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk masuk UGD. Padahal sebelumnya dokter sudah menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa Chanyeol hanya kepedasan, ia tidak mungkin terlibat dalam sesuatu yang parah.

Ibaratnya drama Korea yang biasa ia tonton bersama Luhan yang meringsut kegelian dengan adegan rumah sakit dan UGDnya yang sejenis yang terjadi berulang kali, Baekhyun benar-benar mengalaminya saat ini. Luhan bisa saja menertawainya jika ia ada di sini tapi, yah. Seperti kejadian menjijikkan di drama-drama Korea itu, Baekhyun berlari bersama ranjang pasien berisikan Chanyeol dan beberapa suster dan dokter yang akan memeriksanya sambil berteriak, "Chanyeol, Chanyeol!"

Dan seperti di drama Korea, Baekhyun dipaksa suster yang menyebalkan itu untuk menunggu di luar UGD. Dan di situlah ia sadar dan mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang disuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu sedangkan orang yang mereka tunggu sedang kritis berada di UGD –dan tentu saja mereka ingin mendampingi orang tersebut, tapi oh, _Chanyeol bahkan tidak kritis._

Oke, detik itupun Baekhyun berjanji. Ia tidak akan mengetawai kejadian yang seperti ini lagi jika ia melihatnya di drama Korea, tidak akan pernah.

"Halo? Eomma? Yah, ini darurat! Temanku masuk UGD, iya! Eomma tahu kan seberapa menakutkan UGD itu? Ya, aku akan menceritakan kronologinya nanti tapi, oh Tuhan, ini darurat! Ya, mungkin aku akan menginap jadi jangan khawatir! Ya, aku akan tutup teleponnya!" ujar Baekhyun, dengan paniknya menelepon ibunya –setidaknya mengabarkan kalau-kalau kondisi Chanyeol akan menjadi sangat gawat sampai mengharuskan ia untuk menginap di rumah sakit.

Tapi di luar perkiraannya, dokter keluar jauh dari ekspektasinya. Hanya sepuluh sampai lima belas menit setelah Chanyeol di dorong ke UGD dan Baekhyun yang berteriak-teriak ketakutan itu.

"Park Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali, pastikan kadar kepedasan yang dikonsumsinya tidak melebihi kemampuannya,"

Baekhyun bernapas lega dan langsung berlari ke dalam UGD sebelum Chanyeol dipindah ruangan.

Ia memegang jemari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Jangan mati, Chanyeol. Ah, andai saja aku tidak mencampur lada itu terlalu banyak, andai saja aku tidak curang. Tidak! Itu semua karena taruhan bodoh kita, kan. Huhu, Chanyeol, andai saja itu tidak terjadi karena aku sangat menyesal, rasanya seperti meracunimu tahu!? Lagipula aku kan—"

"Begitu, ya? Kau mencurangiku dengan mencampur lada pada ramen yang kumakan?" suara Park Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun dan perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka.

"H-hah, Chanyeol! Kok, kok sadar secepat ini sih? Kalau di drama Korea kan—"

"Mengakulah, kau mencurangiku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi lemahnya. Baekhyun menjadi tidak tega pada si idiot itu.

"Yah, itu semua kan karena—"

"Pokoknya kan kau mencurangiku. Itu saja."

"Ah, Chanyeol, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar bodoh, iya aku menyesal. Kau tidak akan bilang kejadian ini pada Ayah atau Ibuku, kan? Aku pasti—"

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun sama saja, namun masih menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan erat. Perlahan-lahan, tangan kiri Chanyeol terangkat dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aw! Kenapa kau menyentilku! Itu sangat sakit seperti –apakah kau tahu betapa besarnya jarimu itu!? Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol kau itu—"

"Cerewet. Masih untung aku selamat karena ulahmu itu. Tahu tidak? Mereka memberikanku suntikan diare. Itu sangat sakit kau tahu?"

"Yah, aku juga menyesal. Kenapa kau selamat? Kenapa kau tidak mati saja? Aku jadi melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan ini lagi, deh," ujar Baekhyun. _Tidak, sebenarnya ia sangat senang Chanyeol bisa selamat._

"Halah. Mana semua omonganmu tadi? Yang _jangan mati, Chanyeol, aku masih ingin melihatmu._ Lalu _aku ingin mendengar sapaanmu yang besarnya seperti gajah gila itu Chanyeol~_ atau _kau harus bangun karena menggantikan uangku untuk ramen dan rumah sakit tapi ah, tidak penting! Kau bangun saja dan aku sudah sangat senang!_ Dan apalagi, ya? Oh iya, _Chanyeol, aku berjanji aku akan berbuat baik padamu~ apapun yang kau suruh, akan aku lakukan. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengabdikan hidupku untukmu dan membawakan tasmu selama kita satu sekolah!_ Dan teriakan-teriakan gilamu yang memohon-mohon agar aku masuk UGD, kau pikir aku tidak dengar semuanya, hah?" Chanyeol tertawa geli mengikuti mimik dan cara berbicara Baekhyun saat ia panik tadi.

"Heh, bersyukurlah! Aku ini adalah orang yang penuh dengan tanggungjawab, itu sebabnya aku—"

"Tanggungjawab atau khawatir padaku? Mengaku sajalah Byun Baekhyun,"

"A-a... Yasudahlah! Sebenarnya kau ini pingsan atau tidak, sih!? Kau hanya pura-pura supaya aku khawatir dan membayar semua ramennya, ya!?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Wajahku tadi semerah darah dan kau masih mempertanyakan itu!? Yang benar saja," balas Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mendengar semua suaraku!?"

"Karena aku tidak tuli. Aku hanya pingsan, bodoh. Pingsan adalah dimana kau tidak sadarkan diri tapi kau bisa merasakan dan mendengar," kata Chanyeol lagi. "Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur sebentar,"

"Yahh, lalu mengapa aku telepon Ibuku dan bilang kalau aku akan menginap di rumah sakit, dong?" keluh Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang bilang akan menginap. Kan aku sudah janji akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup. "Aku hanya akan tertidur sebentar lalu ketika suster menyuruh untuk pindah kamar, kita pulang,"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku dengan erat kalau kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejeknya, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Hah? Aku? Tentu saja memastikan bahwa kau masih punya denyut nadi. Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia memamng masih memegang tangan Chanyeol dan segera melepasnya.

"Lucu sekali. Aku baru tahu denyut nadi pindah ke jemari tangan," candanya lagi. "Tidak, tidak, jangan dilepas,"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hhh. Periksa denyut nadiku lebih lama. Bagaimana kalau Tuhan mencabut nyawaku dalam beberapa menit ke depan!?" canda Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh bilang seperti itu! Sekarang cepat bilang kalau kau menyesalinya sebelum nyawamu benar-benar diambil! Cepat bilang~!"

"Aih, kau ini kuno sekali, jangan bilang kau masih memercayai hal seperti itu? Di jaman sekarang ini? Iya, iya, aku menyesalinya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku dan Luhan memang masih memercayai hal itu kok. Kan hanya jaga-jaga," kata Baekhyun, santai.

Baekhyun terdiam lagi membiarkan Chanyeol dengan tidur singkatnya, sebelum suster membuka tirai UGD dan memerintahkan mereka untuk pindah kamar atau pulang karena Chanyeol sudah membaik.

Dan Chanyeol, sebenarnya, tidak mengharapkan suster itu datang dan mengganggu –baiklah.

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingat jalan kembali ke toko ramen? Tidak begitu jauh, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ya. Hanya lurus dan ke kanan kita akan sampai ke perempatan semula. Mobilmu diparkir di sana, ya? Baiklah, mari kita berjalan sedikit,"

Dan Chanyeol, seperti tidak nyaman, mencoba untuk melepaskan bajunya.

"Eh, eh, apa yang kau lakukannnn?" cegah Baekhyun seraya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Hm? Buka baju. Kau tahu ini adalah musim panas dan merupakan sesuatu yang lebih panas untuk seseorang yang telah dicurangi dengan banyak lada di ramennya lalu—"

"Jangan lakukan-_-"

"Kenapa? Badanku bagus dan aku—"

"AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI BENTUK BADANMUUU!"

"Lalu kenapa? Hih, dasar aneh—"

"Kau yang aneh, di jalanan begini ingin buka baju. Terlihat seperti orang gila yaa meskipun kau memang sudah gila,"

"Kalau begitu aku adalah orang gila tertampan yang pernah ada?"

"Setampan-tampannya adalah orang gila, kan?"

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?"

"Apa? Ah, sudahlah. Bosan berdebat denganmu-_-"

"Kalau aku mengaku bahwa aku tidur tanpa sehelai pakaianpun, itu gila menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja itu –APA!? Chanyeol kau serius!?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak percaya?"

"Tidak, maksudku, ah, sudahlahh akhiri percakapan bodoh ini," Baekhyun tahu ia memang harus mengakhirinya sebelum ia membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sebentar, dan Chanyeol perlahan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut bahwa ia hanya bertanya namun tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Mengecek apakah denyut nadi yang sudah berpindah ke jemarimu itu juga berfungsi atau tidak. Habis kau tidak pernah tidur tanpa pakaian dan itu adalah suatu hal yang tabu bagiku," Chanyeol tidak menunjukan tawa lebarnya seperti biasa, melainkan ia hanya menatap Baekhyun, tersenyum penuh dengan misteri.

 _Sebenarnya, apa arti genggaman ini?_

"Ah! Ini dia~ mobil!" Chanyeol menekan kunci mobilnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di sisi kanannya. "Jadi sekarang kita akan ke toko kopi dulu atau langsung pulang?" candanya.

"Langsung pulang, lah. Dasar gila," Baekhyun tertawa juga. Lama-lama ia menikmati kegilaan Chanyeol sebagai candaan, bukan sebagai bahan ejekan seperti biasa.

Dan ia juga baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol si idiot menyebalkan bisa menjadi idiot yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Oke, oke. Dari sini, rumahmu kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke kiri, tidak terlalu jauh dari daerah apartment baru Luhan dan Sehun. Kau tahu kan?" Baekhyun bertanya balik disertai dengan anggukan Chanyeol. "Wah, sudah mau jam setengah satu!"

"Tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu semalam ini bersama teman?" tanya Chanyeol, hampir terkejut mengingatnya yang menganggap jam setengah satu sama sekali bukan masalah besar – terlebih sebagai dewan siswa yang sibuk.

"Tentu saja pernah," Chanyeol bernapas lega atas jawaban Baekhyun. "Tapi hanya bersama Luhan,"

"Kenapa kalian benar-benar terlihat bodoh sih? HAHAHA. Bercanda,"

Keheningan lain tercipta ketika Chanyeol malah memilih untuk menyetel radio.

" _Okay... lagu 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield siap untuk menemani malam kalian yang masih berduaan mendengar radio di mobil. Tapi sebelum itu, mau tanya dong. Apa yang habis kalian lakukan berdua, listeners? Dinner? Jalan berduaan? Ketawa-ketawa bareng? Pasti sekarang lagi diantar pulang, ya? Ah, it's not matter anyway. Langsung aja, check it out!_

 _If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_

 _If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?—"_

Refleks mendengar kata-kata sang penyiar dan lirik lagu yang sangat mendukung hari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini, Chanyeol langsung memutar-mutar channel radionya.

"TUNGGU, TUNGGU!"

"Astaga, Baek. Kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa?"

"Bukankah ini lagu baru Taetiseo!? Astaga, lagu ini baru dirilis kemarin kenapa mereka sudah menyiarkannya!? SUARA TAEYEON! ASTAGAAA!"

"Kau suka Girls Generation!?" Tanya Chanyeol, tak percaya.

"AKU FAN NOMER SATU SNSD! AKU PERNAH MENDAPATKAN SIGN MEMBER DAN PENGHARGAAN ATAS PEMBELIAN ALBUM TERBANYAK MEREKA. AKU JUGA SERING BERTUKAR SAPA DENGAN MEMBER SNSD YANG MELIHATKU, KAU TAHU? MEREKA HAFAL WAJAHKU! AKU JUGA PERNAH MENDAPAT POTA RAMBUT SUNNY NOONA YANG JATUH, YA, MESKIPUN ITU JATUH DAN KAU TAHU, UNTUK MENGAMBILNYA AKU PERLU PERJUANGAN BESAR UNTUK BERDESAK-DESAKKAN DENGAN FANS-FANS GILA MEREKA ITU DAN AKU MENDAPATKANNYA CHANYEOL! AKU, MEN-DA-PAT-KAN-NYA!"

"Whoa, stay calm, Baek. Okay harus kuakui kau adalah salah satu dari fans gila itu dan Girls Generation adalah pilihan keduaku setelah 2NE1 oke? Kau tahu mereka lebih fantastis—"

"TIDAK! 2NE1 ADALAH PILIHAN KEDUAKU SETELAH SNSD DAN TENTU SAJA SNSD LEBIH BAIK!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Gaya 2NE1 sangat menarik hey apa kau sudah lihat Hello Bitch*s-nya CL? Ya Tuhan itu mengagumkan!"

"Oke, oke. Jadi kau suka CL Noona? Aku suka Park Bom Noona! Dia sangat cantiiiiik"

"Tidak, siapa bilang? Aku suka Sandara Noona, Sandara Noona! Nama kami sama-sama bermarga Park kau tahu bagaimana bangganya aku!?"

"Tapi tetap saja SNSD lebih menarik! I'M LOOKING OUT TROUGH THE WINDOW... FOOTSTEPS SOMEWHERE IN THE SNOW!" nyanyi Baekhyun dengan suara keras.

"Oke, siapa member favoritmu? JANGAN TIFFANY NOONA KARENA DIA MILIKKU!"

"Memang tidak! Taeyeon Noona adalah yang terbaik!"

"Tetap saja 2NE1—"

"Tidak tapi SNSD—"

"2NE1!"

"SNSD!"

Dan peperangan mereka berhenti disambung nyanyian gila dari kedua belah pihak –2NE1 dan SNSD.

"LET'S HEAR IT SANTAAAA! HERE WE GO! COME ON!"

Dan sampailah mereka, rumah Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"

"Iya. Memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman untuk tinggal sekeluarga. Apa kau mau mampir? Eh, tidak, tidak. Ini sudah hampir jam satu mungkin Ibuku akan marah kalau kau mampir. Tidak apa, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga harus langsung pulang,"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Oh, oke. D-dadah?" ujarnya ragu.

"Ya. Masuklah, aku akan memastikanmu benar-benar selamat di sini,"

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, tapi...

"Hei Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh. "Jangan harap aku melepaskanmu dengan cuma-cuma, ya!" katanya. "Besok siang, makan denganku, oke! Aku tidak menerima penolakan karena kau berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanku!"

Baekhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum, "Ya, kau boleh ajak Luhan juga. Sampai besok!"

Oh, tidak. Bisakah Baekhyun meralatnya? Ternyata, Chanyeol masih menjadi idiot yang menyebalkan.

 **To be continued.** Buat request, Special Chanbaek done!

Mau bilang maaf dulu buat fans Girls Generation maupun 2NE1. Sewl ga maksud ngejelekin kedua group sama sekali yaa. Cuma buat bahan tulis aja kok. Sewl juga Blackjack juga Sone! Yoona & Sandara biased dong! Heheh. Jangan ada yang kesinggung cuma gara-gara ini, yaaa:3

 **Terimakasewl!**

DEERHUN794, Novey, Oh Grace, Oktaviana Pyromaniacs, Jung Hye Ri, taolinna6824, 2 Guest, Seravin509, depitannabelle, DinoChickiHH, Urushibara Puterrizme, laabaikands, Arifahohse, ParkNada, dear deer lulu, Evil L, shend, .35, Sanshaini Hikari, Xxian, Aura626, momo chan, jung hye ra, hye ra jung.

 **Sewl's Corner:**

First I wanna say sorry for making you guys waiting and being curious about the next chaps for such a long time. I honestly want to continue this, but yaa Sewl masih ada di penghujung tahun sekolah and there are so many things to do sebagai pelajar di sekolah (yaialah lol nulis apa sih:) but this one is serious. Homeworks, quizes, tests, projects, national exams and many more tasks to do. Besides school, I need to attend the extra lessons, courses, and stuffs like that. So as it has been scheduled, Monday-Friday school starts at 7.30am-4pm. After that extra lessons and courses til 6pm, go home at 7pm, and study again or i will have another course at home til 9 or 10pm. After that i usually continue studying til 12 in the midnight. Saturday usually filled with excure and sport activity or another course, and Sunday, praying-and-playing-with-family-day. Lol.

^^^these ones are no joke guys. Sooooo sorry banget buat late updates, I really need to work hard in such this end of the academic year unless kalo gamau nilainya turun;-; but if i had to choose, i wanna continue this fic as fast as i can rather than baing busy with those math or physics formulas like, duh.

I also aware that the deadline of the fic is sooo close. ±4months to go! Like how should i breathe freely now the deadline is so close with the national exams too. So I plan to continue this fic like a week 2 chapters (if I can finish those on time) maybe i will do it in the car when on my way to school or vice versa:'b

Sorry guys! Curcol lagi:

But i'm really appreciate you guys yang terus-terusan nanya kapan update, lama banget, apalagi yang kasih semangat ㅠㅠ i really need those rn lol pls give me more kind of that(?) abaikan. Terimakasih semua yang mendukung, Sewl sayang kalianㅠㅠ

Yang mau kasih kritik dan pertanyaan atau ngobrol, boleh banget! dibilangin yaa kalo ficnya masih ada yang kurang. Terus kayak sewl's corner panjang banget gini isinya curcolan semua, kalo ada yang mau curhat gapapa, yuk jadi temen deket! Let's talk more everyoneee~ ayo tukeran personal acc juga boleh. I'm not gonna bite you!:'3

Kemaren juga ada yang nanya ' _Kenapa sandalnya diluar?'_

A: ini kayak apartment jepang gituloh, yang kalo naro sendal apartment raknya tuh diluar gitu:3 hehe. Terimakasih sudah mau tanya!

Next chapter, mari main tebak-tebakan! Kira-kira gimana hubungannya Luhan sama Sehun pasca insiden kamar mandi yang bikin Luhan sampe nangis-nangis?

Type your answer in review box! Yang bener dapet cium-_- kwkwk galah.

Jawabannya silakan tunggu di next chap! Janji bakal banyak Hunhannya!

Last, merry late christmas and happy new year! Let's do better in 2k16~

#sewlmangatsewl ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Ksewl31


	4. Why are We Getting Far Away?

A Forced Marriage

M-Rated, PG-17, YAOI (Hunhan; Baekyeol slight)

Genre: SchoolxMarriage Life, Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?), Comedy, Smut

Length: Chaptered

Dedicated For: Hunhan Indonesia YAOI FF Giveaway

Author: KSewl31

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan

Support Cast: Find out soon!

Are you ready?

KSewl31 Present:

 **Chapter 4: Why are We Getting Far Away?**

" **Kalau Sehun tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, aku yang akan melindunginya."**

"Luhaaan! Aah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu jugaa! Kau tahu tidak? Banyak hal yang telah terjadi kemarin, ah, harus mulai darimana ya? Bayangkan Luhan, aku belum tidur karena kemarin sangat banyak hal yang –argh, lihat kantung mataku! Apakah ini besar? Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mengganti dua masker mata tadi pagi, tapi sepertinya ini belum menghilang juga. Aku harus apa sebenarnya, Luhan?"

Pagi Baekhyun diawali dengan celotehan dan keluhannya sendiri begitu ia sampai di kelas, seperti biasa. Namun bedanya kali ini, sahabatnya yang selalu mendengarkan curhatannya, malah melamun lemas.

"Luhan? Kau tampak pucat. Sakit?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau bosan mendengarku, ya? Kau sedang tidak ingin mendengarkanku? Apakah aku sudah tidak berarti bagimu?" -^-

"Baekhyun, aku—"

"Ah, ya! Kau meneleponku kemarin! Ada apa? Duh, maaf sekali. Kemarin itu—"

"Baekhyun! Bisa tidak kau mendengarkanku dulu!?" bentak Luhan, sedikit terisak. Airmata mulai memenuhi kedua kelopak matanya. Baekhyun terkejut, serba salah. Ada sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya sedih. Entah apapun itu, tapi Baekhyun harus tahu dan tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan itu berlangsung lama.

"Ma-maaf, Luhan. Kau tahu, aku sangat bersemangat tiap kali bertemu denganmu. Tapi baiklah, hei, bagaimana kalau cokelat panas?"

"Maksudmu... bolos kelas? Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kita membolos kelas?" Luhan mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Ei. Tentu saja! Apakah kau tidak tahu bagaimana caraku membolos kelas selama ini? Tidak akan ada yang tahu, kau tenang saja. Lagipula kau kan sedang sedih? Mau mendengarkan pidato kesehatan guru Jeong, memangnya?"

Luhan terdiam, namun mengangguk juga. Rasanya senang punya sahabat yang rela tidak ikut pelajaran demi sahabatnya sendiri –meskipun Baekhyun memang pemalas, yah. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin masuk kelas dalam keadaan _bad mood_ begini. Tidak ingin memahami pelajaran biologi dalam hati yang kacau –tidak juga. Luhan sendiri masih ragu untuk sekadar bilang bahwa ia menghindari Sehun. Bolos kelas sekali-sekali rasanya tidak mungkin untuk menurunkan _ranking_ duanya di kelas. Bukannya pamer, ia hanya cukup senang bisa meraih _ranking_ dua dan mempetahankan beasiswanya di sekolah. Setidaknya, ayahnya tidak perlu lagi menanggung biaya sekolahnya di Korea –itu yang membuat Luhan sangat bangga sampai sekarang.

Penasaran? _Ranking_ pertama, tentu saja dipegang oleh si ketua dewan, Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu pintar, apalagi dalam pelajaran hafalan (makanya ia selalu mencatat pada pelajaran yang ada hafalannya) kecuali memahami rumus-rumus matematika dan fisika –Luhan akui itu. Hanya dengan melihat sebentar, Sehun dapat mengerti dan mengaplikasikannya dalam soal-soal. Selain itu, Sehun juga menjabat sebagai _kesayangan_ para guru. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat buruk di depan guru, selalu mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu dan selalu menawarkan bantuannya untuk membawakan barang-barang. Ditambah lagi senyumnya yang menawan dan ayahnya yang suka membantu dana sekolah –yang membuat Sehun lebih membenci ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, andai saja mereka melihat sifat Sehun yang asli. Seperti tugas-tugas yang dikumpulkannya tepat waktu, ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas itu dan membayarnya. Atau sifatnya kalau di apartment bersama Luhan. Yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh sembarangan, tidak pernah mandi pagi, menyebalkan, dingin, dan–

Sial! Luhan jadi ingat kejadian kemarin yang hampir membunuhnya itu.

"B-Baek, kita jadi membolos, kan? Jadi, kan?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

"Kau jadi semangat begini? Okelah. Ayo kita ke kantin!" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan segera berdiri. "Eh, tapi, traktir aku, ya! Kau tahu... aku mengeluarkan uang yang besar kemarin T^T tapi biarlah. Aku akan cerita nanti. Ayo bolos!"

" _Ahjumma~_ cokelat panasnya dua. Cepat, ya! Temanku sedang bersedih!" teriak Baekhyun. "Luhan, ayo duduk di sini! Ayo cerita, kenapa, kenapa? Eh, sebentar," Baekhyun mengambil teleponnya, mengetik sesuatu.

 _To: Park –idiot- Chanyeol_

 _Aku dan Luhan akan membolos kelas. Tolong bilang pada guru biologi itu, Luhan tidak enak badan._

 _Sent: 7.45_

Ting! Dan ia langsung mendapat balasan.

 _From: Park –idiot- Chanyeol_

 _Oke. Tapi jangan lupa janjimu. Makanya jangan curang._

 _Read: 7.46_

Baekhyun menghiraukannya. "Rencana bolos sudah kuatur. Ayo, mulai!"

"Kau... apakah kau tahu perasaan yang seperti sedih, takut, malu, ingin menghindar, tapi di sisi lain kau sangat ingin menolong dan memegang 'tanggung jawab' yang besar?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu? Aku jelek-jelek begini dulunya adalah seorang model. Jadi kalau kalah tentu saja aku merasa sangat putus asa,"

"Ada... satu lagi. Hal yang kurasakan. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun, apa aku sudah gila?"

"Apa?"

"Melewatkan suatu hal yang penting, kau tahu? Seperti penyesalan..."

"-^- berhentilah berbicara yang macam-macam dan katakan saja, Luhan,"

"Sehun memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya padaku kemarin," ujar Luhan, dengan tangan menopang wajahnya di atas meja layaknya orang frustasi.

"A-apa!? Serius!? Kau melihatnya!? Kalian melakukan sesuatu!? Jadi sudah ada perkembangan!?"

"Baekhyun, aku serius," kata Luhan lagi, airmata kembali mengalir dari matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau sedih!?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak pantas melihatnya. Apalagi, apalagi..." Luhan terdiam, dan sedikit berbisik. "Ia memintaku menolongnya menyelesaikan –kau tahu, ketika bagian bawahmu terasa bengkak?"

"Woah, ini hebat sekali." Baekhyun melongo. "Jadi, bagaimana bentuknya?"

Luhan menelan salivanya. Bayangan Sehun menoleh, memohon tolong padanya kembali terputar dalam benaknya. Jika saja ia tidak menolak, andai saja ia tidak kabur dan menangis, Sehun dan dirinya sudah sampai di tahap selanjutnya, mungkin. Membayangkan apa yang seharusnya tidak Luhan bayangkan membuatnya yakin ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

Sementara itu, Sehun di kelas tengah melamun, berpikir-kenapa-ia-sangat-bodoh-kemarin. Dia mungkin berpikir di luar jangkauannya. Meneriakkan nama Luhan saat sedang bermain solo? Dan dengan ibanya meminta bantuan Luhan agar penisnya bisa tenang –sekarang Luhan berpikir apa tentangnya? Sudah cukup aib Sehun yang banyak terbongkar setelah pernikahan bodoh ini, sekarang dirinya yang terekspos lebih jelas?

Sehun juga penasaran dengan apa yang membuat penisnya berdiri kemarin, maksudnya, mana mungkin hanya dengan sentuhan Luhan lalu ia bisa jadi seperti itu? Mungkin lebih tepatnya sekarang Sehun malah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi jika Luhan menyentuhnya 'lebih dalam' dari itu, bukan penyebab inti masalahnya kemarin.

"Yo, Sehun," Chanyeol setengah berbisik, "Hari ini kita akan makan dengan Baekhyun dan istrimu itu,"

Sehun terbelalak. "Mereka masuk?" Tidak, tidak mungkin ia bisa makan semeja dengan Luhan saat ini. Biasa saja tidak pernah, apalagi pasca kejadian tidak menyenangkan seperti saat ini.

"Masuk. Kau tidak lihat tasnya? Tadi kau juga tidak mendengarku saat berbicara pada Jeong Seongsaengnim itu? Kau melamun, ya!? Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Apakah itu berbau sesuatu yang kusuka, hm? Kau menemukan selundupan majalah dewasa baru di perpustakaan tanpa memberitahuku jangan-jangan!?" serbu Chanyeol, menampakkan senyum _if-you-know-what-I-mean_ nya.

"Apa-apaan," celah Sehun.

"Oke. Sekarang kalian bisa memilih pasangan untuk penelitian ilmiah, yang wanita silakan berdiri dan tentukan siapa pasangan kalian. Harus lawan jenis, ya. Yang tidak berdiri karena belum memilih pasangan tidak dapat nilai. Dua menit!" kata Guru Jeong sambil memegang catatannya, bersiap menulis nama-nama pasangan.

Krystal berdiri paling dulu dan mengacungkan jarinya. "Seonsaengnim, Krystal Jung absen tujuh belas dan Sehun Oh absen dua puluh dua," katanya semangat diikuti murid-murid yang lain.

Sehun, yang merasa namanya terpanggil, bertanya kepada Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Apa? Kau sekelompok dengannya! Kenapa tanya aku?"

"Saya rasa kalian semua sudah dapat pasangan, kan? Baiklah. Silakan diskusikan topik pengamatan ilmiah kalian. Bel istirahat akan berbunyi lima menit dari sekarang, terimakasih sudah mendengarkan pelajaran saya," ujar Guru Jeong, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dari kelas.

"Sehun!" Sehun, yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, menoleh dengan malas. Itu suara manja Krystal. "Kau mau apa untuk topik pengamatan ilmiah kita? Kau tenang saja, orang suruhanku akan mengamatinya dan mengetik laporannya. Kau hanya perlu—"

"Terserah kau saja, tapi laporan pengamatan bukanlah pengamatan kalau kita tidak mengamatinya, Krystal," jelas Sehun, berbohong. Padahal kalau itu adalah tugas pribadi, ia akan memilih untuk menyuruh anak buahnya yang mengerjakan tugas pengamatan itu dan hanya memberinya uang maka tugasnya akan siap dalam seminggu. Gampang, kan? Tapi Sehun tidak mungkin merusak _image_ nya kalau sampai orang-orang tahu.

"Aaaah, sayangku, kau memang sangat jenius," kata Krystal, berpikir berapa besar kemungkinannya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?"

"Sekarang?"

"Makan bersama! Bukankah ini bagus? Kita bisa makan bersama sekaligus berdiskusi soal topiknya, kan?"

Mau tidak mau, Sehun rasa ia harus menuruti keinginan Krystal. Gila juga rasanya kalau ia makan bersama Luhan mengingat kejadian kemarin. Baiklah, Krystal diterima setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ring!

"Ah, istirahat juga. Sehun, siang ini kita makan apa?" Chanyeol dengan gayanya, menghampiri Sehun.

"Makan apa, makan apa. Bukannya kau akan bilang 'Siang ini kau akan menraktirku apa?' lupakanlah, Chanyeol. Aku akan makan dengan Krystal Jung,"

"Apa? Krystal Jung? Kau bercanda? Kupikir kau benci padanya? Kau sampai mengganti seratus plat mobil perhari itu kan? Tidak ingat?"

"Siapa bilang aku suka padanya? Bodoh," tukas Sehun, beranjak pergi duluan ke kantin.

"Apa ini karena Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol. Pas sekali.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Apa karena aku akan makan dengan Luhan? Kau menghindarinya?" duh, Chanyeol benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Sst, diam, kau bicara terlalu keras -^- tentu saja bukan begitu. Kami akan mulai membahas penelitian ilmiah kami,"

"Whoa. Ini memang proyek yang susah dan kalian yang sedang mempersiapkannya matang-matang atau Krystal yang sangat bersemangat ingin mengerjakannya denganmu? Aku dan Sojin bahkan baru mau mulai minggu depan!"

Sehun tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan.

"Hei, setidaknya kita bisa berjalan bersama sampai ke kantin!" protes Chanyeol, melihat dirinya ditinggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Sehun hanya tertawa, dan beriringan bersama sahabatnya menuju kantin.

"Oke, kita sampai. Kau akan mencari Krystal dan aku akan menghubungi Baek –eh, itu Baekhyun! Sehun, duluan ya! Hei, bro. Beberapa saran untukmu, perhatikan makananmu sebelum Krystal meracuninya!" bisik Chanyeol, meninggalkan Sehun untuk membeli makan siangnya dan duduk di meja Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Sup, Baek-Lu!" sapa Chanyeol.

"Baek-Lu?" protes Baekhyun. "Itu terdengar seperti beku!"

"Jauh, bodoh," bantah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu bolu. Hei, Lu, itu terdengar seperti bolu, kan?"

"Lebih jauh lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kenapa sudah disini? Katanya di uks? Eii. Membolos ya? Tidak mengajakku!?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bingung sebenarnya kenapa kau dipilih sebagai dewan siswa. Pikiranmu kriminal," kata Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tertawa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cukup menjadi penghiburannya saat ini.

"Masih tanya? Itu karena karismaku~ karismaku!"

"Eh, Sehun, kenapa tidak kesini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia bilang ingin makan bersama Krystal," jelas Chanyeol, membuat Luhan hampir tersedak.

"Krys –Krystal?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Iya. Oh iya, proyek biologi. Pengamatan ilmiah lagi. Kalian bisa melihat pasangan masing-masing... kupikir itu tertempel di mading kelas. Jadi Sehun berpasangan dengan Krystal. Mereka ingin berdiskusi sekarang, katanya. Padahal _deadline_ pengumpulannya masih bulan depan," jelas Chanyeol, panjang.

"Lagipula, kenapa sih, kalian berdua? Terjadi sesuatu? Sehun melamun dari pagi dan tumben-tumbennya dia menuruti kemauan Krystal," tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Jadi itu, kemarin saat kita makan ramen, Luhan dan Sehun mengalami kejadian tidak terduga yaitu—" ceplos Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Jangan ceritakannnnn! Itu memalukan tahu!" Luhan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Yaah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Chanyeol tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun, iya, kan, Chanyeol?"

"Iya. Meskipun aku adalah pria tampan selaku satu-satunya orang yang mengenal Sehun luar dalam, aku tidak akan berkoordinasi dengannya tentang masalah yang seperti ini. Memangnya ada apa? Beritahu aku," pinta Chanyeol.

"Y-yaa, terserah kalian, lah! Pokoknya jangan keras-keras! Aku tidak mau mendengar kejadian itu lagi!" kata Luhan, masih menutup kedua telinganya.

"Memangnya ada apa, sih. Ini mencurigakan dan membuatku penasaran. Hei, Baekhyun. Luhan sudah menyetujuinya, cepat katakan padaku!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbisik-bisik sekitar dua menit, sambil bergantian menatap Luhan yang ada di depan mereka bergantian. Dan muncullah reaksi Chanyeol yang sudah bisa tertebak:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LALU KAU AKHIRNYA PERGI KEMANA DENGAN TAS ITU?"

"Chanyeol, jangan tertawa -^- aku masih terpikir, haih. Ya, aku tidur di ruang tengah. Membawa segala macam tugas juga sih, jadi mungkin Sehun percaya kalau aku mengerjakan tugas di sana, untung aku memang sering begitu,"

"Dasar pasangan yang aneh... pantas saja Sehun, ah. Kenapa kau kemarin tidak ke toko ramen itu saja? Setidaknya kalau ada kau disana... Baekhyun bisa saja tidak meracuniku, kan!" -^-

Luhan tertawa. "Aku sudah dengar dari Baekhyun. Jadi kalian sudah benar-benar akrab ya, sekarang?"

"Akrab bagaimana? Dia berhutang padaku!" protes Chanyeol.

"Yaaah, yaah! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, aku sudah membayar mahal kan kemarin" T^T

Namun sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa-tawa dengan senangnya, Luhan malah terus memikirkan hubungannya, Sehun, dan Krystal.

Malam itu juga berlalu dengan cukup menegangkan. Sehun yang sudah mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dewan kesiswaannya dan pulang secepat mungkin ternyata tidak bisa mengalahkan Luhan yang memang selalu pulang cepat jika tidak ada tugas –dan ia menemukan Luhan, duduk di depan meja belajarnya, sudah kembali ke kamar mereka. _Ah... sial._

Kemudian terpikir hal lain. _Kalau Luhan bisa cuek dan bertingkah layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, kenapa ia tidak bisa?_

Dengan tenang namun hati yang berdebar, Sehun mengambil baju dan celana gantinya, dan kembali pergi mengambil tasnya sebelum Luhan yang keheranan tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa karena aku?"

Sehun terkejut. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pergi lagi... apa karena aku disini? Aku bisa keluar jika kau—"

"Tidak. Aku memang akan mengerjakan tugas biologi. Jangan kunci pintunya sebelum aku kembali," jawab Sehun. Sebenarnya, tadinya ia ingin menolak ide Krystal Jung untuk mengerjakan tugasnya malam itu juga sejak ia tahu Krystal tidak benar-benar mengajaknya untuk tujuan itu, tapi keberadaan Luhan dan kecanggungan mereka berdua tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Tapi ini jam delapan," cegah Luhan lagi.

"Sejak kapan kita punya persepakatan untuk mengatur satu sama lain?" bantah Sehun, lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku di meja belajarnya.

Sehun membanting pintu apartmennya, mengambil sepatunya dari dalam rak, lalu pergi ke _basement_ untuk menemukan mobilnya.

 _To: Krystal Jung_

 _Kau dimana? Mari kita berdiskusi untuk laporan pengamatan._

 _Sent: 20.03_

Memang sialan kalau Sehun menyadari Krystal memanfaatkannya dalam kesempitan –seolah tahu bahwa Sehun memang sedang menghindari 'rumah.' Tapi mau tidak mau, ini merupakan alasan yang bagus untuk pergi.

"Halo? Krystal? Ya, aku sudah sampai di Seoul, di depan sini... halte bus –kenapa jauh sekali, sih? Kita kan hanya akan berdiskusi," protes Sehun.

 _"Ini tidak jauh, sayang. Ah, dari situ, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Coba belok ke kanan,"_ balas Krystal. Sehun mendengus, jijik. Lokasi Krystal menelepon tampaknya sangat ramai hingga berisiknya terdengar sampai telepon.

"Diamlah. Memangnya kau di mana? Apa tempat itu terdaftar di _gps?_ Dan kenapa sangat berisik, sih?" tanyanya lagi.

 _"Ini... ah. Aku di... pokoknya tempat yang mengasyikan! Kemarilaaah~ belok kanan dan cari lokasi yang banyak lampunya. Kau tahu? Aku ini suka memberi kejutan pada orang yang spesial. Oh, atau kau tersesat? Aku bisa kirim orang suruhanku untuk—"_

Sehun mematikan teleponnya, dan mendengus lagi. Dasar gila. Dia pikir tempat-tempat di Seoul hanya sedikit yang memakai lampu?

Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan, namun dugaannya salah. Cafe di sepanjang jalan dan butik-butik yang harusnya dipenuhi lampu, sudah tutup dan gelap, menyisakan hanya satu tempat kerlap kerlip nan berisik yang Krystal maksud. Seoul Bar.

Sehun berniat pulang dan menggagalkan diskusi kelompoknya, sebelum ada pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

 _From: Krystal Jung_

 _Sayang, kenapa sangat lama? Aku sudah menunggumu:( kalau kau pulang lagi aku akan melapor bahwa kau tidak ikut campur dalam tugas pengamatannya:(_

Krystal Jung memang punya banyak cara.

Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam club itu. Kerlip cahaya disertai dengan getaran musik mendebarkan hatinya. Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya Sehun pergi ke club. Hanya saja, ia sedikit curiga kenapa Krystal membawanya ke sini. Tapi kalau ini memang cara Krystal untuk merayunya, ia salah besar.

Namun lebih tepatnya, Krystal tidak melakukan cara ini untuk merayunya, belum. Ia hanya ingin tahu seluk-beluk kehidupan Sehun lebih dalam sebelum ia merayunya.

"Sehun!" Krystal yang duduk di pojok club dengan meja penuh dengan berbagai macam bir beralkohol tinggi nampak melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Sehun datang.

"Langsung saja, apa maumu?" tanya Sehun _to-the-point_ begitu ia duduk di hadapan Krystal.

Krystal menampakkan raut bingungnya terhadap pertanyaan Sehun. "Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu." Sehun menatap tajam kedua mata Krystal –yang entah seberapa tebal make upnya itu. "Cepat katakan apa maumu,"

Krystal masih terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sama. Sehun menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tahu kau mengajakku ke sini bukan untuk diskusi. Katakan saja sekarang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" Krystal terkekeh. "Santai saja. Kau mau minum? Tampaknya menjadi ketua dewan membuat wajahmu sedikit stress, ya? Ah, lihat betapa malang dirimu, sayang. Mari, ambillah. Ini adalah bir paling mahal dengan kadar alkohol yang besar dan sangat terbatas di Korea Selatan. Kau akan menyukainya, percayalah," Krystal tersenyum manja, menyodorkan gelas kecil berisi bir yang dituangnya dari botol yang paling kecil.

Sehun terdiam, berpikir apakah ia harus meneguk gelas itu atau tidak. Seteguk rasanya tak masalah. Apalagi ia memang sedang banyak masalah. Perlahan tanpa sadar, tangannya mengambil gelas kecil dari tangan Krystal dan mulai meneguknya. Terus menerus seperti mengikat tak bisa berhenti. Dan perlahan, pandangan Sehun mulai memburam.

Krystal terdiam, lambat kian lambat ia menyadari bahwa Sehun mulai terpengaruh di bawah alkohol yang ia minum. Ia tersenyum licik, matanya memancarkan kilat-kilat seolah siap menerkam, namun ia harus melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun, sekolah akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, kan? Kita jadi harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas tidak penting seperti ini. Apakah kau tidak sibuk, hm?" pancingnya dengan mata yang dibulat-bulatkan seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Aaah, kau benar! Bersantai seperti ini sangat menghilangkan penat dalam pikiranku. Heh, kau tahu, Krystal! Aku ini sedang banyak masalah!"

Kena, kau, Oh Sehun.

"Oh ya? Apakah di apartmenmu ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Seperti... orang lain yang tinggal bersamamu?" Krystal mulai bertanya tentang hal yang diadukan Wendy padanya tempo hari.

"Kau benar! Kau tahu... pernikahan! Kami tidak saling cinta! Huuu aku harus bagaimana~!" Sehun 'menangis' dan menggerutu di bawah pengaruh alkoholnya.

Krystal terkejut. Sehun sudah menikah!?

"A-apa?"

"Ck. Kau ini bagaimana! Luhan, tahu? Ayah kami, ayahku... menjodoh. Jodoh. Huhuuuu" kata Sehun lagi tanpa kata yang jelas. Krystal _speechless,_ setengah mati kehabisan kata-kata bercampur shock yang tidak tertandingi.

Namun, Krystal Jung yang cerdas tidak pernah lama berpikir karena terkejut dan terus menyusun rencana-rencana baru. Perlahan ia tersenyum licik. _Jadi Luhan._

Sehun terus menerus menceritakan segalanya kepada Krystal. Menangis, tertawa atau kesal sendiri menjadi ekspresinya seraya membabat habis semua bir yang dibeli Krystal. Krystal sendiri tidak peduli seberapapun mahalnya itu, yang penting sekarang ia tahu apa yang menjadi kunci emasnya untuk tahap-tahap kedepan.

Beberapa jam kedepan, Sehun sudah menghabiskan gelas terakhir. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan ia berhenti berbicara macam-macam, hanya meracau yang tidak jelas. Krystal sudah merasa puas, ia sudah tahu tiga perempat hal bahan yang ia butuhkan. Ia menggotong tubuh Sehun ke mobilnya, dan membawanya pulang ke apartmen Sehun.

Sementara Luhan di apartmen, mondar-mandir gelisah kenapa Sehun belum pulang dari kerja kelompoknya, sebelum...

 _Ting-tong!_

 _Ah, apakah itu Sehun? Kenapa mengetuk pintu?_ Ujarnya di dalam hati sambil membukakan pintu apartmen mereka. Dan... tampaklah Krystal dan mata tajamnya, menggendong Sehun di sisi kanannya, setengah tertidur dan lemas.

Krystal tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung masuk. Mencari kamar mereka berdua berdasarkan informasi yang sudah cukup diterimanya dari bibir sendiri. Menyisakan Luhan di depan pintu yang masih melongo, bingung, takut, dan segala macam keringat dingin yang mengalir lainnya yang bercampur melihat kejadian yang lewat baru saja.

Gawat. Krystal sudah tahu. Ia habis.

 **To be continued.**

 **Terimakasewl!**

Oktaviana Pyromaniacs, depitannabelle, OhSeXiLu, DEERHUN794, deerwinds947, Seravin509, Arifahohse, ZzzxHan, khalidasalsa, Princess Xiao, hunexohan, , Jong Ahn, Xxian, Aura626, Siti409.

 **Sewl's Corner:**

Chap 4! Hunhan nih:3 tapi diundur lagi bagian yang ditunggu-tunggunya duh maaf berat. Chapter depan janjiiiii bakal ada kalo ngga ada juga nanti silakan hajar Sewl ㅋㅋㅋㅋ maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Yang sudah mulai aktifitas sehabis liburan, ayo semangat! ' –')/

Sewl you again,

KSewl31


End file.
